


Räume der Fantasien 2.0

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Bondage, Painplay, Punishment, Reward, Spanking, Strap-On, Sub Gabriel, candles/wax, enema
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Er brachte ihr das Getränk, setzte sich und als sie nichts sagte fing er an zu essen,worauf sie das halbe Glas austrank und ihm den Rest ins Gesicht schüttete.Völlig perplex schaute er sie an und Eva schüttelte den Kopf. Es hätte ihn schlimmer treffen können.Sie hätte auch den heißen Kaffee nehmen können.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Gabriel lag auf der Couch während Eva am Tisch mit ihrem Laptop saß.

Vertieft in eine Geschichte wurde sie abgelenkt durch das Geräusch von Peitschenhieben und mehrmaligem Schreien und Stöhnen. Neugierig sah sie zum Fernseher, in der eine Reportage über die Arbeit einer Domina lief.

Eva ließ ihre Geschichte Geschichte sein und drehte sich ein wenig zum Fernseher und sah auf ihren Mann, der nicht einmal blinzelte und alles gierig in sich einsog.

Ja stimmt, in letzter Zeit hatten beide ihr  Spiel ziemlich vernachlässigt … lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie Gesellschaft von Dean und Cas bekommen hatten,

was sich ja nicht zum Nachteil entwickelt hatte. Sie waren ein tolles Vierergespann.

Bei diesem Anblick zuckte Eva leicht zusammen, denn diese Dame ging ziemlich brutal mit ihrem Sklaven um.

Gabe rutschte nervös auf dem Sofa hin und her und sie bemerkte die Beule in seiner Hose auf der zufällig seine Hand lag.

_‚Er wird doch nicht? Doch … er macht es …!‘_

Die beiden hatten ja schon einige Sessions hinter sich und viel ausprobiert, aber Eva könnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals so mit ihrem Mann umzugehen, sie war eher die sanfte Domina.

Natürlich gefiel ihr das Gefühl der Macht in diesen Momenten, aber es ging ihr hauptsächlich darum ihm so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zuzufügen.

_‚Bin ich zu nachsichtig? Will er es härter? Bin ich dazu bereit?‘_

 

Als Gabriel bemerkte, dass ihn seine Frau beobachtete legte er schnell seine Hand beiseite, die bis jetzt auf seiner schon merklich angewachsenen Beule lag.

Es machte ihn heiß, was er da im Fernsehen sah.

Zugegeben, es sah schon schmerzhaft aus, vielleicht … es musste ja nicht so hart sein … aber er stellte sich seine Frau vor, die ihn züchtigen würde.

Und das Outfit … Eva sah in allem gut aus, das stand für ihn ohnehin fest.

Aber die Dame im Fernseher in ihrem schwarzen Lederoutfit, mit den ‚fuck-me-heels‘ …

Gabriel war auch nur ein Mann und es erregte ihn.

Er wusste, dass Eva nie so etwas anziehen würde, aber man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen.

Ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und ein kleines sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

Es war schon wieder viel zu lange her und er sehnte sich danach.

Keine Frage, das was er mit ihr bisher erleben durfte war unfassbar, aber irgendetwas in ihm … oder vielleicht war es auch der kleine Teufel, der auf seinen Schultern saß und ihm einredete, dass er genau das wollte.  

Er wollte diese Erfahrung, wollte fühlen was der Mann im Fernsehen fühlte, denn sein Schwanz stand die ganze Zeit, also musste es ihm auch gefallen.

Kann ja sein, dass dieses Experiment in die Hose gehen könnte, aber wer nicht wagt … ?!

 

„Du sitzt hier mit halb geschlossenen Augen und einem schmutzigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Fehlt nur noch dass du dir jetzt einen herunterholst. Aber das wäre ziemlich unhöflich in Anwesenheit deiner Frau. Willst du mir was sagen?“, fragte Eva, nachdem sie den Laptop heruntergefahren und sich neben ihren Mann gesetzt hatte.

Etwas erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, aber setzte sofort sein diabolisches Grinsen auf.

„Ja, mach mir die strenge Domina. Versteh mich nicht falsch Honey. Ich liebe es, wenn wir spielen, aber ich will es einmal anders ausprobieren, richtig hart, ich will wissen, wie weit ich gehen kann.“

Mittlerweile hatte er sich aufgesetzt und sah ihr in die Augen und sie versuchte stirnrunzelnd zu erkennen, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Du willst Erniedrigung, Bestrafung und Schmerzen … warum?“

„Ich weiß, du wirst nichts machen, was mir schaden könnte oder mich ernsthaft verletzen, ich  möchte mich dir einen Tag völlig hingeben und ich weiß dass du das nötige Feingefühl besitzt all das richtig zu dosieren, ich will dir gehorchen, mich dir ausliefern, mich von dir führen lassen weil ich dir vertraue und dich bedingungslos liebe, ich weiß dass du Sorge tragen wirst, dass es mir gut geht und dass nicht nur du einen Lustgewinn aus dieser Beziehung ziehst, sondern auch ich diese Erfüllung finde, ich liebe es zu wissen, dass du das zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestimmst und mich immer weiter und weiter treibst … denn genau darin liegt der Reiz der mich so unglaublich antörnt. Wir wissen beide, dass ich ein kleiner Masochist, und du ein kleiner Sadistin bist“, grinste er sie an und Eva schnaubte  belustigt, „du genießt die Macht und meine Unterwerfung und ich genieße die Lust, die ich dabei empfinden kann und darf, du weißt, dass sich der Schmerz in Lust umwandeln kann, vielleicht verstehst du mich besser wenn wir einmal switchen.“

_‚Kann ich mich darauf einlassen?  Will ich mich darauf einlassen?‘_

Ging es nicht das ganze Leben darum, dass in unterschiedlichen Lebenslagen einmal der und dann der andere Teil devot war?

„Ich weiß dass du mich respektierst und das“, er deutete zum Fernseher, „möchte ich gerne ausprobieren. Natürlich kann es auch sein, dass wir es am Ende des Tages als Griff ins Klo bezeichnen werden, aber dann werden wir wenigstens um diese Erfahrung reicher sein.“

Gabriels Wangen hatten sich rötlich gefärbt und mittlerweile klopfte ihr Herz schneller als sie mit sich kämpfte und sich unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe biss.

_‚Wie kann ich dem Mann den ich liebe so etwas antun?‘_

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihm gerade weil ich ihn liebe, diesen Wunsch erfüllen?_

_Das eben hat sich nach einer verdammten Liebeserklärung angehört._ _Verdammt bin ich geil‘_

Sie hatten in ihrem Spielzimmer schon eine beträchtliche Auswahl an verschiedenen Objekten, aber Folterwerkzeuge waren keine dabei, außer … In diesem Moment kam ihr die Idee.

_‚Andrea‘_

„Du kennst mich, ich werde deine Grenzen austesten.“

„Ich weiß. Führ mich an meine Grenzen und ein bißchen darüber hinaus.“

Er nahm ihre Hand, küsste die Handknochen und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, wartend auf eine Entscheidung. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, denn er wusste, dass er viel von ihr verlangte.

„Es wird kein Spaziergang werden, dabei geht nicht nur um körperliche Schmerzen“, seufzte sie und er nickte wissend.

„Wovor hast du Angst? Ich weiß dass du es tief in dir drinnen auch gerne machen willst.“

„Du weißt wovor …“

Eva stand auf und machte nervös ein paar Schritte bevor sie sich wieder setzte.

Liebevoll nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn, streichelte die Wange und nickte verstehend.

„Ich kann es jederzeit beenden wenn es zuviel wird, ich verspreche, nein, ich schwöre dir … ich werde dich danach in keinem anderen Licht sehen, ich werde dir keine Vorhaltungen oder ähnliches machen, ich will diesen einen Tag dass du die totale Kontrolle über mich hast, über alles von mir und ich werde mich bemühen, deinen Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, so dass du mit mir zufrieden bist.“

_‚Wie kann ich dem Mann den ich mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben einen Wunsch abschlagen?‘_

Seine Unterwerfung war ein großes Geschenk an sie und ein Zeichen seiner tiefen Liebe, Vertrauen und Zuneigung.

Er schenkte sie freiwillig und auch nur ihr. Gabriel hatte seine eigene Dominanz im Alltag und würde sie auch nicht aufgeben. Nur für seine Frau tat er das.

„Ich respektiere deinen Wunsch nach Devotion und ich habe große Ehrfurcht vor dir, denn du hast den Mut, mir die Macht über dich zu geben. Niemals würde ich dieses Vertrauen missbrauchen, dich oberflächlich behandeln oder dich als minderwertigeren Menschen ansehen. Im Gegenteil, deswegen liebe ich dich noch mehr. Es ist ein großes Geschenk und ich danke dir dafür.“

Eva sah noch einmal zum Fernseher und  nickte dann nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens. „Ich mache es.“

 

Nach einer kurzen Nacht, Eva hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen, denn dafür ging ihr viel zu viel im Kopf herum, wälzte sie sich aus dem Bett und machte sich Frühstück, denn Gabe war schon bei der Arbeit und sie hatte frei.

Schon des Öfteren war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, sich für diese Sessions ein dementsprechendes Outfit zuzulegen, für Gabriel war es ja einfach, er war ja nackt.

Nun jetzt hatte Eva die Gelegenheit dazu. Das Problem war nur, sie konnte sie nicht mit Lack, Gummi und hohen Stiefeln anfreunden.

Normalerweise bestellten die beiden alles über das Internet.

Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Gabriel in einem Sex-Shop erkannt würde.

Aber Kleidung zu kaufen, war nicht so einfach für Eva ohne vorher zu probieren.

Egal, sollte ihr jemand nachstellen, sie kaufte keine Sex-Artikel sondern Kleidung.

Im Geiste ließ sie die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre kurz Revue passieren. Unglaublich was sie alles erlebt hatte und Eva dachte ganz speziell auf der sexuellen Ebene. Und sie wusste, dass es Gabriel nicht anders ging. Keiner von beiden dachte sich bei ihrem ersten Kuss, was sich daraus alles entwickeln würde.

Langsam und Stück für Stück hatten sie sich gemeinsam gesteigert und immer wieder etwas Neues ausprobiert, sich gegenseitig weitergepuscht. Natürlich gab es auch ein paar Fehlversuche und natürlich gab es auch peinliche Momente, aber das alles hatte sie nur noch fester zusammengeschweißt. Denn auch ein Schritt zurück war ein Schritt zum Ziel und Eva bereute keine einzige Sekunde davon.

 

Als sie durch die Regale schlenderte war sie einmal mehr froh, dass ihr der Einfall mit Andrea gekommen war, denn das ganze Zeug war schweineteuer und im ‚Raum für Fantasien‘ war alles vorhanden.

Bevor sie außer Haus ging, telefonierten die beiden Frauen miteinander und das Häuschen stand am Wochenende leer.

Und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatten sie in Kürze ihren Hochzeitstag und somit hatte Eva auch schon das passende Geschenk.

Nun ja, jetzt stand sie also unschlüssig da und sah sich die Kleiderauswahl an.

Sofort kam auch schon eine junge Verkäuferin und wollte ihr behilflich sein.

So erklärte sie ihr ihr Anliegen und die junge Frau nickte lächelnd.

Mit den Jungs, hauptsächlich mit Dean ging Eva regelmäßig ins Fitnessstudio und war mittlerweile stolz auf ihren Körper. Und warum sollte sie diesen auch nicht hübsch verpacken …

Nach einer halben Stunde verließ sie zufrieden lächelnd das Geschäft und ihre Kleiderausbeute war beträchtlich, zum Leide ihres Geldbeutels, aber das war es wert.

Nun fehlten nur noch die Schuhe. Sie wollte keine ‚fuck-me-heels‘, sondern normale schwarze schlichte Schuhe und so ging sie in eines der ihr so verhassten Schuhgeschäfte.

Dass ihrem Mann die Augen herausfallen würden stand von vornherein fest und sie schmunzelte glücklich.

Und Eva ohnehin beim Schoppen war, besorgte sie sich auch noch schöne Dessous. 

Zu Hause regelte sie dann das mit der Überweisung für ihren Liebestag, sah auf die Uhr und  beschloss die anderen am Set zu besuchen, denn der Hunger meldete sich und bald war Mittag.

 

„Nimm dir für das Wochenende nichts vor, denn dann gehörst du mir“, flüsterte sie Gabriel ins Ohr und er wackelte begeistert mit den Augenbrauen.

Ein wohliger Schauer zog sich über seinen Rücken und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

 _‚Es läuft ja wie geschmiert_ ‘

Innerlich musste Eva grinsen, als eine der Statistinnen zu ihnen kam, Gabriel herzlich verabschiedete, sich für die gute Zusammenarbeit mit zwei Küsschen bedankte und er ihr bei ihrem Abgang hinterher sah.

„Du glaubst aber nicht wirklich, dass ich das jetzt so einfach hinnehme, wenn du fremden Frauen auf den Arsch glotzt“, flüsterte sie ernst, so dass es keiner hören konnte, „du kannst dir für übermorgen gleich eine anständige Bestrafung ausdenken!“

Gabriel blieb vor Schreck beinahe der Bissen im Halse stecken und bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf und ging.

 

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Eva vor dem Laptop. Die beiden hatten sich eingehend mit dem Thema beschäftigt, aber es gab dennoch immer wieder so vieles zu entdecken und die Zeit raste dahin …

„Honey, ich bin zu Hause“, hörte sie Gabriel schreien, die Türe zuknallend.

Schnell löschte sie den Verlauf, denn sie kannte ihre Neugierdsnase, klappte den Laptop zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich weiß, unser Hochzeitstag ist erst in ein paar Tagen, aber ich möchte dir heute schon mein Geschenk geben.“

Als er die Karte geöffnet hatte, fehlten ihm kurz die Worte und er umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst es nicht bereuen“, fügte sie hinzu und er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Bestimmt nicht, ich danke dir, dass du das für mich machst, denn ich weiß, dass dich das Überwindung kostet.“

_‚Da steckt mehr als ein Fünkchen Wahrheit darin, es kostet mich verdammt viel Überwindung, aber ich werde das durchziehen, nachdem du mich schon so lieb gefragt hast‘_

„Bitte nutz dein Safeword wenn du es brauchst. Was dir wehtut tut auch mir weh“, sagte sie eindringlich und Gabe nickte, „was hältst du davon, wenn wir duschen gehen und uns in Schlafzimmer verziehen, denn ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dir dann erlaube werde das Weiße vom Ei zu trennen.“

Sie küsste sich seinen Hals entlang und er runzelte die Stirn, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Was?“

„Du bist am Samstag nur dazu da, um alles zu machen, worauf ich Lust habe und deine Meinung dazu ist mir weniger als egal.“

Mit ihren Händen auf seinem Hintern zog sie ihn noch näher und biss leicht in seinen Nacken.

„Dann sollten wir die Zeit nutzen“, grinste er und schubste sie die Treppe hoch.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva wurde kurz nach 6 Uhr morgens wach, schlich einen Stock tiefer ins Bad, erstens um Gabriel nicht zu wecken und zweitens, weil sie dort ihre sexy Kleidung bereitgelegt hatte.  

Nach einer gründlichen und ausgiebigen Dusche zog sie sich ein blauschwarze Top, den schwarzen Satinrock, der an beiden Seiten geschlitzt war an und die halterlosen schwarzen Strümpfe. Eva schminkte sich etwas auffälliger, steckte die Haare hoch, zog die Schuhe an und atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie wieder nach oben ins Schlafzimmer ging.

„Aufstehen mein Sonnenschein“, sagte sie mit lieblicher Stimme und rüttelte Gabriel etwas unsanft wach. Verschlafen brummte er als er ein Auge öffnete und auf die Uhr schaute.

„Es ist sieben, ich hab frei, lass mich schlafen!“

„Genau, es ist sieben, wir haben heute viel vor, schon vergessen? Aufstehen, Frühstück machen und zwar genau so“, fuhr sie mit ernster Stimme fort, zog ihm die Bettdecke weg, deutete auf seinen nackten Körper und legte das Halsband auf das Bett.

„Ja ich komme gleich“, brummte er müde und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„Nicht gleich, sofort!“

Ihre Hand küsste seinen Hintern und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, bevor er sich zur Bettkante wälzte um langsam aufzustehen.

 

Was für eine unsanfte Art geweckt zu werden. Er ging an ihr vorbei, nicht ohne einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu werfen, denn das was er sah gefiel ihm sehr, und taumelte die Treppe hinunter.

Gabriel gähnte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen bevor er die Kaffeemaschine einschaltete, ein paar belegte Brötchen machte und alles auf den Tisch stellte.

Eva fing inzwischen an zu packen, nahm die Gerte in die Hand und ging die Treppe hinunter als sie gerufen wurde.

Dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch, schlug die Beine übereinander und begutachtete ihren Mann.

Er war nackt und goss Milch in ihren Kaffee, bevor er zum Tisch kam und die Tasse vor ihr abstellte.

 

Gabe konnte nicht anders, er musste sie anstarren.

_‚Mein Gott‘_

So zurechtgemacht hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr. Ihm war das egal, auch wenn sie im Schlabberlook wäre und sich die Haare zwei Wochen nicht gewaschen hätte, für ihn wäre sie immer noch die wunderschönste Frau auf dem Planeten, aber das hier …

Sein Schwanz richtete sich in Sekundenschnelle auf und wippte vor Begeisterung.

Als sie die Gerte nahm und auf den Tisch legte schluckte er und senkte den Blick.

Er wusste nicht, was sie von ihm verlangte, deswegen stand er nur da, mit im Rücken verschränkten Händen.

„Und ein Glas Ananassaft!“

Er brachte ihr das Getränk, setzte sich als sie nichts sagte und fing an zu essen, worauf sie das halbe Glas austrank und ihm den Rest ins Gesicht schüttete.

Völlig perplex schaute er sie an und Eva schüttelte den Kopf. Es hätte ihn schlimmer treffen können.

Sie hätte auch den mit heißen Kaffee nehmen können.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich es dir sage. Du hast mich zu bedienen und mit am Tisch essen ist nicht“, fuhr sie ihn an, „du bringst mir sofort neuen Saft, und wehe ich muss zu lange warten!“

Er stand neben ihr wie ein begossener Pudel und schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Außerdem erwarte ich von dir, dass du mich ordentlich begrüßt. Dann darfst du neben mir knien, solange ich dir keine neue Aufgab zuteile.“

Die Gerte klatschte kurz auf seinen Oberschenkel, was sicherlich nicht wehtat, aber er zuckte trotzdem erschrocken zusammen.

„Guten Morgen my love“, sagte er, ging auf die Knie und küsste kurz ihre Schuhe.

Er wollte es so, er sollte es auch bekommen. Dafür streichelte sie ihm kurz durch seine Harre.

Dann aß sie ihr Brot, trank den Kaffee, blätterte in ihrem Buch und Gabriel wagte es nicht einmal laut zu atmen.

„Du darfst jetzt saubermachen“, befahl sie ihm in ruhigem Tonfall und er stand auf und holte das Putzzeug.

 

Missmutig machte er sich an die Arbeit, ließ aber keinen Ton von sich hören.

Danach räumte er wieder alles weg und kniete neben ihr. Oberköper aufrecht und die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander gelegt, Beine leicht gespreizt und den Kopf gesenkt.

Wieder streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf und nickte kurz, sein bestes Stück stand wie eine Eins.

Es erregte ihn wahnsinnig, seine Frau so zu erleben.

„Ich werde unsere Sachen zu Ende packen und du wirst dich jetzt duschen, deine Anziehsachen liegen im Bad und du wirst das Bad herunter benutzen, das Schlafzimmer ist für dich tabu.

15 Minuten.“

„Ja my love“, antwortete er, stand auf und war im Begriff zu gehen.  

_‚Oder sollte ich ihn kriechen lassen?‘_

„Wie verabschiedet sich ein liebender Ehemann?“, rief sie ihm nach und er drehte sich wieder um.

„Mit einem Kuss.“

„Und ein Sklave vor seiner Herrin?“, lächelte sie kalt und er ging auf die Knie und küsste ihre Schuhe.

Das wollte sie nie, dass er vor ihr kniete, aber da musste er jetzt durch und sie auch.

Noch immer hatte er einen Steifen und daran sah sie, dass sie alles richtig machte.

 

Und auch wenn sich Gabriel vorgenommen hatte, etwas zu provozieren. Das war gar nicht nötig, denn er wusste, wenn sie in Fahrt war, war es schwer es ihr rechtzumachen und so machte sie ihn oft auf Kleinigkeiten aufmerksam.

Und sei es nur, dass er vergessen hatte, das Handtuch ordentlich aufzuhängen.

Er rollte mit den Augen, was ihm die nächsten Strafpunkte einbrachte.

Das sagte sie ihm auch und das wiederum machte ihn nervös.  

Ein ewiger Teufelskreislauf, denn dadurch wurde er wieder unaufmerksamer.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Auto ging es weiter. Er setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Eva räusperte sich, schlug einmal mit der Gerte an ihren Oberschenkel und Gabe begriff.

Er sprang sofort aus dem Auto, öffnete ihr die Türe und als sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte, schloss er sie wieder, bevor er sich wieder neben sie setzte.

Während der Fahrt schaute sie ihn einige Male von der Seite an. Er schien glücklich zu sein.

_‚Mal sehen … vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch‘_

Was Gabriel am meisten traf war, dass er kaum reden durfte. Wo er das doch so gerne machte.

Aber das war eine der Herausforderungen bei diesem Spiel.

Dafür war es jetzt an Eva zu reden. Aber oft genügte nur ein Blick und er wusste, was sie von ihm wollte. Und dieses Band existierte seit Anfang an. Und das war ein großes Geschenk.

 

Nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrt waren sie an dem kleinen Parkplatz angekommen und Eva stellte den Motor aus. Schnell stieg Gabe aus und öffnete ihr die Tür, holte ihren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum, er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie alles eingepackt hatte und folgte seiner Frau.

Herzlich begrüßte sie Andrea die beide am Eingang empfing und wartete ab was Gabriel machen würde. Eva hatte ihr natürlich erzählt, was sie vorhatte und ihr gefiel die Idee.

Natürlich tappte er in die Falle … umarmte sie und gab ihr zwei Küsschen auf die Wange.

Mit der Gerte schlug Eva einmal auf seinen Hintern worauf er sofort zurückzuckte.

„Wie hast du dich in Gegenwart fremder Frauen zu verhalten?“, fuhr sie ihn an und er knurrte erschrocken, bevor er ihre Hand nahm, sie auf den Handrücken küsste und den Blick senkte.

„Entschuldige, my love“, stammelte er und sie lächelte Andrea zu.

„Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.“

Mit den Worten drückte sie Eva den Schlüssel in die Hand und verschwand mit einem Grinsen.

 

„Bring den Koffer ins Schlafzimmer und wage es nicht ihn aufzumachen, danach kommst du in deinem Outfit wieder zu mir.“

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, zog er sich aus, legte seine Sachen auf das Bett und atmete tief durch.

Das Haus war gut beheizt und auch die warme Frühlingssonne schien in alle Räume. 

Somit machte er sich auch keine Gedanken dass er frieren würde, wenn er immer nackt war.

Außerdem würde er bestimmt das ein oder andere Mal ins Schwitzen kommen, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel.

Natürlich konnte er nicht wiederstehen den Koffer zu öffnen und was er da alles sah, ließ sein Herz gleich noch um ein paar Takte schneller schlagen.

Da Eva auf ihn wartete machte er aber sofort wieder zu, verwischte alle Spuren und ging wieder nach unten.

Er fand einen Zettel am Tisch und eine Flasche Wasser.

‚Trink das aus, du sollst heute nicht dehydrieren. Du kannst dir inzwischen ausrechnen, wie viele Strafpunkte du bisher hast. Zweimal darfst du raten. Liegst du daneben, wandern 30 Punkte mehr auf das Konto. Beim zweiten Versuch verdopple ich die Punkte. In 15 min gehst du wieder in das Schlafzimmer, dort findest du weitere Anweisungen‘

 

Eva war inzwischen im Schlafzimmer. Der Koffer lag am Bett und Eva hatte ihn so präpariert, dass sie sofort sah, wenn er geöffnet wurde.

_‚Du kleine Neugierdsnase‘_

Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog sich um.

Die schwarzen Strümpfe, ein rot-schwarzes Korsett, Lackhandschuhe die bis über den Ellbogen reichten … die waren ziemlich eng und schwer anzuziehen, aber ein tolles Gefühl, trotz der Enge sehr bequem und es rutschte nichts … den schwarzen Rock und die Schuhe.

Sie schminkte sich nach und begutachtete sich im Spiegel und verdammt … ihr gefiel was sie sah.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich beeilen musste.

Sorgfältig zusammengefaltet legte sie sein T-Shirt und eine Notiz auf die weiße Bettdecke:

‚Zieh nur das an und komm in die Folterkammer‘

Teuflisch grinsend dachte sie an die Szene vor ein paar Tagen als sie die Wäsche in die Waschmaschine schmiss …

 

„Gabriel!“, schrie Eva und er kam nach einigen Augenblicken und lehnte lässig im Türrahmen.

„Hm?“, schmunzelte er als sie ihm das Shirt vor die Nase hielt.

„Kannst du das nicht endlich wegschmeißen, das ist schon total verwaschen und ausgeleiert.“

Mit einem Augenrollen warf sie ihm das Kleidungsstück zu, „ist ja nicht so dass du sonst keines hast!“

„Nope, das trag ich so gerne“, lachte er verschmitzt, warf es ihr wieder ins Gesicht und verschwand.

 

_‚Das trägst du heute das letzte Mal‘_

Siegessicher ging sie die Treppe hinunter und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Es sah noch genauso aus wie letztes Mal. Heute schien aber die Sonne durch die Fenster und warf ein herrliches Bild auf die dunklen Möbel.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da klopfte ihr Mann, kroch auf sie zu (und das hatte sie nicht einmal verlangt) … kniete sich vor sie und wartete.

„Hier bin ich my love, bereit meine Strafe zu empfangen“, murmelte er, den Blick gesenkt.

„Strafe?“, fragte sie belustigt und hob sein Kinn an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen musste, „ich denke es wird nicht bei einer bleiben. Steh auf!“

Er stieß einen zitternden Atemstoß aus und nickte angespannt aber aufgeregt.

Einen kurzen Augenblick ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und es blieb nicht ohne Wirkung.

Er wusste, dass sie sich nur für ihn so zurechtgemacht hatte und in seinem Herzen machte sich ein Gefühl der Wärme und Liebe breit.

Sein Penis war derselben Meinung und Gabriel unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Steht dir ja wirklich gut.“

Mit beiden Händen strich sie über seinen Oberkörper, nahm seine Hand und fesselte sie an das Andreaskreuz, bevor sie mit der anderen dasselbe machte, „aber du trägst es heute das letzte Mal.“

Gabe öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder.

„Fühle dich frei zu reden“, grinste sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Was hast du vor, my love?“, fragte er leicht erschrocken, als er die Schere in ihrer Hand sah, „bitte nicht, ich zieh es auch nur noch zu Hause an, ich verspreche es.“

„Noch schlimmer“, schnaubte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und er ergab sich widerwillig seinem Schicksal.

Er überdramatisierte die Situation, denn es war eines der Fan-Shirts, ‚always keep fighting‘, und einzig die Tatsache, dass sie Sam zerschneiden musste, tat ihr ein wenig leid.

 

„Du bist mein Sub“, sagte sie leise, stellte sich ganz nahe zu ihm und bewegte die Schere seine Wange und seinen Hals entlang, „somit hast du mir gar nichts zu sagen, denn ich kann tun, was immer ich will, aber ich gebe dir zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Entweder du verabschiedest dich von diesem Kleidungsstück, oder du lebst heute enthaltsam, und ich sperre deinen kleinen Freund“, und sie umschloss fest seinen Penis, „in einen Käfig.“

Gabriel wollte experimentieren und alles ausprobieren, das wusste sie, aber die Aussicht auf einen Tag reine Folter wollte er dann doch nicht eingehen.

Eva ließ sich Zeit beim Aufschneiden, immer wieder streifte das kalte Metall seine Haut, ließ ihn einige Male zusammenzucken und dann berührte die Spitze der Schere seine Kehle.

Er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter, dabei sah sie ihm tief in seine geweiteten Augen und spürte seinen pochenden Herzschlag.  

Zwei Schnitte an den Ärmeln, das T-Shirt fiel auf den Boden und Gabriel stand nackt und mit einer steinharten Erektion vor ihr.

„Das ist das Outfit in dem ich dich sehen will“, schmunzelte sie zufrieden.

„Du hast es kaputtgemacht“, murmelte er etwas ärgerlich und unterstrich das mit einem Augenrollen.

„Widerworte?“, fragte Eva und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, „da hat wohl jemand die Benimmregeln vergessen. Wenn ich deine Domina bin, hast du jeden meiner Befehle auszuführen. Sofort! Wenn du bestraft wirst, hast du mir zu danken. Immer! Und du wirst nicht reden, solange du nicht gefragt bist. Klar?“

„Ja, my love“, kam es kleinlaut und er senkte den Blick.

Ihre Stimme, die von einer Sekunde auf die andere von sanft und lieblich auf herrisch, ernst und ab und zu auf drohend umschlug. Der neckende und teils auch spottende, wenn nicht manchmal schon etwas herablassende Tonfall und die Ungewissheit ließen Gabriel oft in einem Gefühlschaos zurück. Aber das törnte ihn an und machte ihn geil.

Kurzerhand wurde er auch an den Beinen festgebunden und sie stellte sich so dicht vor ihn dass sie beinahe die Gänsehaut spüren konnte, die sich auf seinem Körper ausbreitete.


	3. Chapter 3

„Also …“

Sanft glitten ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Brust, „wie viele Strafpunkte hast du zusammengezählt, übrigens 30 kannst du dazu addieren, ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst den Koffer nicht aufmachen.“

Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

_‚Woher weißt du das schon wieder?‘_

Dann überlegte er und sie ließ ihm Zeit, beobachtete ihn genau, studierte seine Köpersprache, fühlte die Macht.

Das Tackern ihrer Schuhe hallte auf dem Holzfußboden und erhöhte seine Aufregung und mit verschränkten Armen am Strafbock lehnend sah sie ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich warte.“

„125“, murmelte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Falsch, 30 dazu, noch mal.“

„130?“, fragte er zweifelnd. „Gut mein Lieber“, antwortete sie und entrang ihm ein Lächeln, das sich aber gleich darauf in Seufzen verwandelte als sie hinzufügte, „das hätte vorher gestimmt, eben waren wir noch auf 160, jetzt sind wir auf 320. Wenn ich mit dir sehr zufrieden bin, werde ich dir Punkte erlassen, aber Vorsicht. Es ist auch umgekehrt möglich.“

Die Pausen die sie machte und ihn im Ungewissen ließ, ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken gab, waren eines der schlimmsten Dinge für Gabriel.

Als sie kurz zur Schublade ging und wieder zu ihm kam hatte sie etwas in der Hand, das er nicht wirklich sehen konnte, aber bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie machen würde hörte er ihre durchdringende Stimme.

„Reden wir über gestern Mittag. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?“

„Ich … das war ein Missverständnis.“

„Ein Missverständnis“, wiederholte sie lächelnd, nahm sein Kinn mit dem Daumen und zwang ihn sie anzusehen bevor sie mit aller Deutlichkeit weitersprach, „vor deiner Frau … das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen.“

„Es tut mir leid, es kommt nicht wieder vor, my love“, murmelte er demütig.

„Bestimmt nicht, dafür werde ich sorgen.“

Als er das Lederbändchen sah, das sie um seinen Penis und Hoden wickelte wurde ihm ein wenig mulmig. Sie sah ihm dabei in die Augen und er blickte irritiert zurück.

 

Er zerrte an den Fesseln, doch wusste es, dass es ohnehin nichts ändern würde.

Noch ahnte er nicht, was passieren würde, denn zunächst spürte er es nicht.

Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er merkte, dass sie langsam zuzog. Sein Atem wurde schneller und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen. Das Blut staute sich so dermaßen dass es in seinem Kopf pochte. Gabe hielt ihrem Blick stand und Eva zog noch ein wenig fester. Nicht nur er, sondern auch die Luft herum war elektrisch aufgeladen, es knisterte förmlich. Dann keuchte er panisch das ihn erlösenden Wort: „Gelb!“

Sofort lockerte sie den Zug und machte eine Schlaufe in das Bändchen.

„Tapfer, du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient“, lobte sie schmunzelnd, „schau, was ich für dich habe …“

 

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, öffnete die Verschnürung an ihrem Korsett und zog es ein Stück weit nach unten. Wie gebannt starrte er auf ihre Brüste die sie langsam aus ihrer Verpackung holte. „Erzähl mir, was du gern mit ihnen machen würdest“, sagte sie verrucht und knetete sie vor seinen Augen.

Die vergangenen Minuten und Schreckenssekunden waren längst wieder vergessen.

„Ich würde sie gerne genauso kneten, wie du es gerade machst. Dann würde ich sie gern lecken und an deinen wunderschönen harten Knospen saugen und knabbern.“

„Dafür brauche ich dich aber nicht. Und weißt du auch, warum?“, fragte sie, leckte sich über die Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf, „sie sind so groß, dass ich es selbst machen kann. Ich kann sie lecken und sogar saugen. Willst du das sehen?“

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und antwortete: „Ja, my love.“

„Dann musst du aber erst betteln lernen. Betteln macht mich rattenscharf.“

Denken konnte er ohnehin schon lange nur mehr mit seinem Schwanz. Die ganze Zeit schauten sie sich dabei in die Augen. Mit der Hand drückte sie ihre Brust nach oben, streckte die Zunge heraus und leckte ganz sacht mit der Zungenspitze an ihren Brustwarze.

Ein heißer Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch seinen Körper.

Gabe begann, schwer zu stöhnen und seine Erregung stieg ins Unermessliche.

Der süße Schmerz raste direkt in seinen Penis und ließ ihn einige Tropfen absondern.

„Bitte my love, darf ich auch?“, bettelte er ungeduldig.

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete sie trocken, „schau lieber gut zu, wie ich sie sauge.“

Wieder drückte sie ihre Brust nach oben und leckte und saugte an den Brustwarze, achtete darauf, dass er alles gut sehen konnte.

„Zunge raus, leck meinen Lippenstift ab!“

In dem Moment, in dem er die Zunge herausstreckte, ging sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Du dachtest wohl, ich mache es dir so leicht? Wenn du meinen Busen lecken willst, dann musst du dich schon ein bisschen anstrengen.“

Gabe beugte sich gleich darauf weit nach vorn, die Fesseln schnitten ihm ins Fleisch.

Er konnte nicht anders, wollte sie berühren, schmecken. War willenlos und geil.

„Ich will die Zunge sehen, die meine Nippel gleich leckt und mir Lust bereitet“, sagte sie etwas lauter und biss sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe.

Ganz weit streckte er seine Zunge heraus und mühte sich ab.

Aufgeben? Das kam für Gabriel nicht in Frage. Und so reckte und streckte er sich, aber immer wenn er dachte er hätte sie, ging sie ein Stück zurück, nur um wieder von vorne anzufangen.

Mit der Zungenspitze berührte er ihre Knospe und leckte leicht daran.

Das gefiel ihr sehr gut und sie kam ihm entgegen.

Er machte das mit viel Hingabe und Lust und das hatte Eva schon immer imponiert.

„Ich werde dir jetzt die Fesseln abmachen und dann wirst du mich verwöhnen, so, wie ich es dir gezeigt habe. Verstanden?“

„Ja, my love, das würde ich sehr gerne“, erwiderte er mit leuchtenden Augen.

Ganz langsam entfernte sie seine Fesseln und drückte seine Hände fest an ihren weichen Busen.

Seine Hände schmerzten etwas aber das nahm er in Kauf.

Als sie auch noch seinen Penis zwischen ihren Schenkeln rieb und er das leichte Pulsieren spürte, das ihm sofort ein wohlig warmes Gefühl vermittelte, wurde sein Stöhnen lauter.

_‚Wenn ich jetzt die Augen schließe, könnte ich kommen‘_

„Spürst du, wie nass und heiß ich bin?“

Und dann verlor er beinahe die Beherrschung als sie mit seiner empfindlichen Eichel ihre Klitoris verwöhnte. 

Schweren Herzens zog sich Eva zurück, da sie sah, dass ihr Mann nur noch Sekunden davon entfernt war zu explodieren.

„Das wirst du nicht wagen, du könntest es bereuen.“

 

Einige Augenblicke später band sie seinen pochenden, steinharten Penis mit einem breiten Ledergürtel an seinem Bauch fest.

„Damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst, ich gehe jetzt hinunter und bereite das Mittagessen zu, du wirst dich hinknien und warten bis ich wiederkomme“, erklärte sie als er verdutzt schaute. Damit zog sie die Schnalle eng zu und ließ ihn kurz nach Luft schnappen.  

„Ach ja …“

Eva holte ihr Handy vom Tisch und öffnete den Ordner mit den Fotos:

„Das ist dir doch recht, oder?“

Auf dem Bild war ein großer Teller Spinat zu sehen, auf dem sich zehn Maden und Würmer tummelten und Gabriel würgte trocken, „du wirst sie lebendig verspeisen.“

Mit bleichem Gesicht schüttelte er den Kopf und der Anblick war so ekelerregend, dass sogar seine Erektion etwas zurückging.

_‚Genau, aber beim ‚Dschungelcamp‘ im Fernsehen eine große Klappe haben‘_

Aber dabei ging es gar nicht einmal um die Würmer, Gabriel hasste Spinat.

„Doch, das wird lustig“, schmunzelte sie und wollte zur Türe gehen.

„Bitte my love“, rief er ihr flehend nach und ging auf die Knie.

Sein Hunger war groß. Außer einem halben Liter Wasser hatte er noch nichts im Magen, aber das … igitt!

„Bitte was?“, fragte Eva und drehte sich zu ihm, „hast du keinen Hunger? Proteine im Überfluss, du sollst mir doch nicht vor Schwäche umkippen. Aber ich biete dir eine Alternative.

Du bekommst 20 Strafpunkte mehr, dafür mixe ich dir daraus einen leckeren Drink. Was sagst du? Bin ich nicht gnädig? Überdenke mein Angebot.“

Sie ging langsam um ihn herum und er überlegte, sie sah dass ihr Mann innerlich kotzte und das amüsierte sie.

„5 … 4 … 3 … hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“

„Ja, ok“, stammelte er schließlich und sah sie an, „danke my love.“

„Ich hol dich in 15 Minuten.“

Die Türe wurde geschlossen und Gabriel seinen Gedanken überlassen.

_‚15 Minuten‘_

Wenn sich Gabriel nicht bald erleichtern könnte würde er sterben, dachte er zumindest.

Auf der anderen Seite würde er auch sterben, sollte sie dahinterkommen.

Er sah auf seinen Schwanz, der erbarmungslos, dunkelrot und eingequetscht zwischen Gürtel und Bauch festhing.

Er sah sich im Raum um und entdeckte etwas.

 

Einen Stock tiefer machte Eva den Kühlschrank auf und legte alles dafür Benötigte auf die Arbeitsfläche. Das mit den Würmern war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint. Die armen Würmer hatten etwas Besseres verdient … Einige grüne Salatblätter, gebratene Hühnerbruststreifen und etwas klare Suppe wurden in Windeseile zu einem leckeren Drink gemixt und als sie kostete befand sie es für wirklich lecker. Und das mit den Proteinen war nicht einmal gelogen.

Aber der Gedanke daran, was es wirklich sein könnte, würde Gabe enorme Überwindung kosten.

Von zu Hause hatte sich Eva einen Teller Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce mitgenommen und war gerade dabei ihn aufzuwärmen als …

 

_‚Du bist so durchschaubar. Da lässt man dich paar Minuten aus den Augen‘_

Aber gut, Eva hatte das geplant. Gebannt schaute sie auf ihr Handy.

Gestern nach dem Mittagessen schnappte sie Cas und war mit ihm kurz einkaufen, und zwar eine versteckte Kamera, die das Signal auf ihr Handy übertrug. So klein, dass keiner es bemerkte, der nicht danach suchte. Nützliches Teil, aber da sie in Sachen Technik nicht sonderlich bewandert war, überließ sie das Cas.

Leider hatte sie die Kamera so platziert, oder besser gesagt, Gabriel hatte sich so platziert, dass nur die Hälfte zu sehen war, aber das genügte vollkommen.

Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Strafbock hatte sie ihm die nächste Falle gestellt. 

Eine Box mit Taschentücher, Gleitgel und einen Vibratoren und natürlich kniete Gabriel schon längst nicht mehr.

_‚Männer denken wirklich nur mit ihrem Schwanz‘_

Dieses Bild was sich ihr bot machte sie schon wieder unglaublich heiß, aber als Frau konnte sie es auch länger als ein paar Stunden ohne Orgasmus aushalten.

Andrea hatte überall ihre netten Spielzeuge versteckt und so dauerte ihre Suche nicht lange und sie hatte ein nettes Sitzkissen mit integriertem Plastikpenis gefunden.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie sah dass Gabriel hektisch den Mistkübel suchte, worin er die schmutzigen Taschentücher verstecken konnte. Tja … den hatte sie versteckt, und zwar nicht in diesem Raum. Nun war sie gespannt, was er machen würde …

Viele Möglichkeiten blieben ihm nicht. Gabriel könnte sie im Klo runterspülen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie es hören würde. Er könnte sie sie irgendwo verstecken, es war schließlich keine 360° Kamera, wo auch sie sie nicht gleich entdecken würde. Er könnte ins Nebenzimmer in die Klinik verschwinden, aber auch das würde sie einen Stock tiefer womöglich hören. Egal, eine Strafe gab es trotzdem.

Sie ließ ihm noch ein paar Minuten, zu sehen war er nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich hatte er die zweite Option gewählt.

Jetzt war es an ihr sich wieder zusammenzureißen und ihm einigermaßen ernst gegenüberzutreten.

Wenn Eva ihn anschreien würde, würde es das komplette Gegenteil bewirken und  höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Desaster enden. Er würde nervös werden und sie genauso.

Natürlich machte ihn auf der anderen Seite diese Ruhe und Geduld genauso nervös, wenn sie ihn langsam umkreise, nichts sagte und ihn nur ansah. Eva wusste das und sie genoss es.

Beide hatten sich Zeit gelassen und sich langsam und Schritt-für-Schritt an alles gewöhnt, ausreichend informiert und noch mehr darüber gesprochen. Vorher und auch nachher.

Wirkliche Dominanz kann sehr geduldig sein. Sie zwingt nicht. Sie kontrolliert.

Ergreift Chancen und Momente auf die sie ruhig hinarbeitet.

Auch das hatte sie lernen müssen. Ruhe und Geduld.

Ihre Gesten und ihre Stimme richtig einzusetzen.

Und das tolle daran war. Es half ihr auch in vielen anderen Lebenslagen.

Innerlich zählte sie dann manchmal langsam bis fünf, Jody gab ihr diesen Tip, man kann es überall anwenden. Angst, Trauer, wenn man sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein bekommt oder wenn man kurz vorm Ausflippen ist. ‚Schließ deine Augen und zähle langsam bis fünf‘. Und Recht hatte sie.

 

Gabriel folgte Eva in das Erdgeschoss und besah sich erst sein grünes Mixgetränk und dann den Stuhl auf dem er sich setzen sollte.

„Du darfst mit mir am Tisch sitzen, freust du dich?“, lächelte seine Frau und deutete auf den Stuhl und weil er stehenblieb zog sie ihn am Arm näher, „ich weiß dass du es liebst, wenn du etwas im Arsch stecken hast, setz dich.“

„Kann ich …“, er sah sie an und verstummte.

„Was möchtest du gerne?“, fragte Eva mit lieblicher Stimme.

„Gleitgel … bitte“, stammelte er, es klang aber eher nach einer Frage mit der er sie flehend ansah.

„Ich denke das brauchst du nicht.“

_‚Außerdem hast du noch genug davon von der Tätigkeit gerade eben im Hintern‘_

Der Plastikpenis war nicht groß, aber auch nicht zu klein, Gabriel sollte es schließlich spüren.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er in diesem Moment denselben Gedankenblitz denn leichter als gedacht flutschte er tiefer und tiefer, bis er schließlich ganz darauf saß.

„Na siehst du, flutscht wie geschmiert.“

Gabriel wurde eine Spur rot im Gesicht und für einen Moment wurde ihm heiß denn der neckende Tonfall seiner Frau gefiel ihm gar nicht. Hatte sie etwa etwas gemerkt?

 „Das macht deine gute Vorbereitung, my love“, murmelte er zaghaft, kratzte sich verlegen am Bart, bevor er beide Hände gefaltet auf den Tisch legte.

„So, ich möchte jetzt dass du ganz ruhig sitzen bleibst bis wir fertig sind.“

Mit einem Schlag auf seinen Oberschenkel machte sie ihm das klar, als er hin und her rutschte.

Ja, er mochte es wenn er etwas im Arsch hat, aber nur wenn es sich auch bewegte.

Das hier war die reinste Folter für ihn.

„Mahlzeit.“

Genüsslich schob sich Eva eine Gabel Spaghetti in den Mund und Gabriel lief das Wasser in seinem zusammen.

„Bevor du nicht ausgetrunken hast, wirst du auch nicht aufstehen und hör auf herumzurutschen, für jedes weitere Mal gibt es 10 Strafpunkte mehr!“

Der Ekel in seinen Augen brachte Eva dazu leicht zu grinsen.

Am Liebsten wollte er sich bereits jetzt schon den Finger in den Hals stecken, bevor er gekostet hatte.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen griff er das Glas, würgte trocken und schloss die Augen.

Langsam öffnete er eines und aus seinem Blick konnte man lesen, dass es nicht so schlecht schmeckte, wie es aussah.

Dennoch. Gabriel war der Meinung dass Eva wusste wie man so etwas auch schmackhaft zubereiten konnte, aber die Vorstellung was er da trinken musste, trieb ihm den Schweiß aus den Poren.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde hatte er ausgetrunken und bedankte sich.

„Und wie hat es dir geschmeckt?“

Da er zugeben musste, dass es nicht so furchtbar war, sagte er ihr das auch.

„Freut mich. Du wirst die Energie noch brauchen.“

 

Daraufhin wurde er von seinem Gürtel befreit und nachdem er abgewaschen und saubergemacht hatte, durfte er wieder hinaufgehen.

In der Zwischenzeit entfernte Eva die Kamera und ließ sie in der Tasche verschwinden.

Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach den Taschentüchern und wurde bereits in der zweiten Schublade fündig.

Sie warf sie in die Toilette und holte dann den Abfallkübel, stellte ihn wieder dorthin wo er war und Gabriel ihn unmöglich übersehen konnte und einen Augenblick später kam er auch ins Zimmer und ging auf die Knie. 

„Ich bin kurz am WC, warte hier.“

Kaum abgewandt, sah sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln aufstehen.

Sie blieb an der Tür stehen und lächelte leicht.

Ertappt an der Schublade schaute er sie erschrocken an und sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Suchst du was?“

In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er verloren hatte und sank seufzend wieder auf die Knie.

Nur konnte er sich nicht erklären wie.

„Lehn dich über den Strafbock!“

Ihre ernste Miene ließ ihn kurz erschaudern.

Gabriel wurde an Armen und Beinen festgebunden und ihm schwante Schreckliches.

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihre Hand langsam über seinen Hintern streichelte, dann die Fingernägel, die sie heute sogar extra rot lackiert hatte.

Dann klatschte ihre Hand auf seine Haut. Tat bestimmt nicht weh, aber Gabriel wimmerte kurz. „Ihr beide kennt euch ja schon.“

Der Vibrator surrte nahe an seinem Ohr auf und er seufzte laut.

„Fühl dich niemals unbeobachtet!“

_‚Biest‘_

„Es tut mir leid my love.“

Er schloss die Augen nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufzureißen denn der Vibrator bohrte sich in ihn hinein und Eva schaltete ihn vorher nicht einmal aus.

Heftig vibrierend schob sie ihn immer weiter und sogar sein Hintern bebte etwas mit.

Wohin der Ausläufer des Vibrators überall lenkte grenzte an Folter, denn Gabriel wurde mal mehr und mal weniger gereizt und zwar meist so, wie es ihm gar nicht passte. 

Unruhig zappelte er hin und her um ihn dorthin zu lenken, wo er es gerade brauchte.

„Halt still, das hier ist nicht zu deinem Vergnügen“, zischte sie und ihre Hand küsste seine Backe erneut.

Plötzlich zog er scharf die Luft ein denn sie bewegte ihn nur um ein paar Millimeter und mit unglaublicher Wirkung vibrierte er an seiner Prostata.

Der Reiz war fast zuviel, fast schmerzhaft, aber sie ließ kein Ausweichen zu.

Bombenfest saß der Vibrator in ihrer Hand und sie ließ ihn kein Stück verrutschen.

„Dein Schwanz gehört mir, jeder Orgasmus gehört mir. Keine Ausnahmen. Du wirst nur noch dann einen Orgasmus haben wenn ich es will, wann ich es will, wie ich es will und so oft ich es will.

Keine Selbstbefriedigung. Außer, wenn ich es dir sage.

Ich merke, wenn du dich nicht daran hältst. Verstanden?“

„Ja, my love“, murmelte er reumütig, biss die Zähne aufeinander und stöhnte.

Natürlich war das erregend, aber es war intensiv und Eva war stolz auf ihn, dass er standhielt und nicht um Gnade flehte, denn für die ersehnte Erlösung waren diese Reize zu stark.

Sie ließ ihn noch eine Minute schmoren, sah seinen Körper, der sich verzweifelt mit aller Kraft fester in das Leder presste, seine Hände die sich unkontrolliert zu Fäusten ballte und wieder öffneten und mit einem Ruck entfernte sie den Vibrator, ließ ihren Mann erschöpft in sich zusammensinken.

„Ich hoffe, es war dir eine Lehre.“

„Ja my love, danke my love“, flüsterte er matt und schloss die Augen, während er von seinen Fesseln befreit wurde.


	4. Chapter 4

Mittlerweile hatte Eva eine lange Kette an seinem Halsband befestigt und hockte sich vor ihn um ihm in die Augen zu sehen:

„Eigentlich könnten wir jetzt damit anfangen, deine Strafpunkte abzuarbeiten, was meinst du?

Ich hätte da schon ein paar nette Ideen … aber ich bin gnädig und werde mir auch deine Vorschläge anhören. Was bist du heute bereit für mich auszuhalten? Was, denkst du, kannst du für mich tun?“

„Alles, my love.“

„Alles? Wirklich alles? Das ist eine sehr gefährliche Aussage. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich an den Haaren packe, dich ins Bad schleife und dir deinen Kopf ins Klo stecke und dir befehle, die süße Brühe zu lecken?“, er sah sie erschrocken an und würgte trocken.

Sie ließ ihn aufstehen, zog seinen Kopf an der Kette etwas nach unten und schlang die Kette zwei Mal um seinen Penis und die Hoden, packte seine Schultern und drückte ihn an das Andreaskreuz.

„Den Kopf an die Wand!“

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, denn als er den Kopf hob, zog er damit unweigerlich an der Kette und seinen seine empfindlichen Teile schmerzhaft nach oben.

„Tut es sehr weh?“, fragte sie mitleidig.

„Ja my love, es tut sehr weh. Darf ich den Kopf wieder nach unten nehmen?“, bettelte er.

„Natürlich nicht!“

Sie näherte sich ihm wieder, kratzte mit den Fingernägeln von den Schultern über die Arme bis hin zum Hintern und zuletzt zu seinem Penis, worauf sein lautes Stöhnen in einem zittrigen Atemstoß endete. Nachdem sie ihn von der Kette befreit und seine Füße ans Kreuz gefesselt hatte, stellte Eva einen Hocker ein wenig weiter von ihm weg und befahl ihm, sich hinzuknien. Gespannt wartete er auf ihre nächsten Wünsche.

 

„Zieh mir die Schuhe aus und massier meine Füße!“

Und genau das tat er mit einer Ruhe, die sie verblüffte. Langsam knetete und küsste er ihre

Füße und wollte sie an seiner Wange reiben, erinnerte sich aber im letzten Moment daran.

Denn würde er ihr eine Laufmasche machen, würde ihm Schlimmes bevorstehen.

„Vor lauter Leckerei nicht die Massage vergessen“, ermahnte sie ihn.

Mit kräftigen, zärtlichen Händen und Druck massierte er ihre Füße und Eva schloss bei dem angenehmen Gefühl kurz die Augen, ließ sich einfach treiben.

Schweren Herzens holte sie sich wieder aus ihren Träumen, denn es gab noch viel zu tun.

Gabe beobachtete sie gierig als sie sich breitbeinig hinsetzte, nachdem sie den Hocker noch etwas weiter weggeschoben hatte und ich auf alle Viere befohlen hatte.

„Komm näher.“

Er gab sich große Mühe, die Ketten ließen ihm nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit, daher machte er sich lang und streckte seine Zunge so weit heraus, wie er konnte.

„Riechst du mich schon?“

„Ja, my love, ich rieche deinen wunderbaren Duft.“

_‚Na das geht ja runter wie Öl‘_

„Na, wenn du das so liebst, strengst du dich sicher entsprechend an, um dorthin zu kommen“, antwortete sie, „dort fängst du an und küsst langsam und sachte an meinem Schenkel entlang.“

Sie deutete auf ihr Knie und schob mit den Fingern langsam ihren Rock höher und höher.  

Von ihrem Geruch vollkommen benebelt musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht zu sabbern anfing.

Gabe zog an den Ketten und streckte sich lang auf den Boden, um ihren Befehl auszuführen.

Als er an dem Bündchen der halterlosen Strümpfe ankam, fingen seine Lippen an zu zittern.

„Stopp. Und wieder zurück. Sei nicht so gierig!“

Wieder am Knie angekommen, musste er die gleiche Prozedur am anderen Bein wiederholen.

Doch diesmal sagte sie nichts, sondern ließ ihn weiter küssen bis zu ihren Schamlippen.

Weil er sich auf den Händen abstützen musste, zitterten seine Arme vor Anstrengung, aber er bettelte nicht darum, aufhören zu dürfen, im Gegenteil.

Lange, mit Genuss und viel Liebe leckte er sie, bis sie zu stöhnen anfing.

Mit ihren Beinen auf seinem Rücken kostete es ihn noch mehr Mühe, sich wie bei einer Liegestütze auf den Händen zu halten, aber er jammerte nicht.

„Gefällt dir dieser Anblick?“

„Ja, my love, sehr gut“, antwortete er und machte weiter.

 

„Nur sehr gut?“, hakte sie streng nach, „ich will ein anderes Adjektiv hören.“

Plötzlich war es ganz still. Fieberhaft überlegte er und als ihm nichts einfiel, musste Eva sich die Mühe machen und ihm dabei helfen.

„Wunderbar“, sagte sie laut und im selben Moment klatschte die Gerte auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Wunderbar“, wiederholte er leise.

„Göttlich!“

„Aber ich sagte doch ‚wunderbar’, was willst du denn noch hören?“, jammerte Gabe kleinlaut.

„Ich möchte es dir nicht vorsagen müssen, dir soll selber etwas zu diesem Anblick einfallen.“

„Ja my love“, murmelte er demütig.

Wieder war es still im Raum. Gabriel überlegte fieberhaft aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen.

Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren nicht zusammenzusacken und seine Arbeit gut zu erledigen.

Dem Mann dem sonst immer alles so leicht von den Lippen kam, Eva musste innerlich lachen.

_‚Was so eine Situation alles mit sich bringt‘_

„Himmlisch“, hörte er und spürte die Gerte erneut.

_‚Fuck das brennt!‘_

Gabriel jammerte und stöhnte verzweifelt: „Bitte nicht, my love, mir fällt einfach nichts ein!“

Das konnte sie nicht gelten lassen und so versetzte sie ihm einen weiteren Schlag.

Nach einigen Augenblicken schmunzelte er plötzlich:

„Fantastisch, my love, dein Anblick ist fantastisch!“

„Gut, das reicht, ich will nicht, dass du mich wundleckst.“

Seufzend stand sie auf und drehte sich um, denn er hatte seine Sache ganz fantastisch gemacht.

Auf den kleinen Tisch lagen die Utensilien für die nächste Aktivität und Gabriels Penis zuckte vor Aufregung.

_‚Wie ein kleiner Hund, der mit seinem Schwanz wedelt‘_


	5. Chapter 5

Holzpaddle, Lederpaddle, Rohrstock dünn und dick, die Gerte, Flogger, und eine Peitsche mit sieben geflochtene Riemen, jeder knapp die Dicke ihres kleinen Fingers, weiches flexibles Leder … aber nein, keine Streichelpeitsche.

„Ich will die Peitschen ausprobieren. Es macht mir keinen Spaß, einen Holzpfosten zu schlagen, ich will die Peitschen an deinem Fleisch testen“, erklärte sie und drehte ihre Runden um ihren Mann, „ich weiß, dass dir meine Hand lieber wäre, aber wieso sollte ich dabei leiden?“

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein kleines bißchen Angst aber vor allem Erwartung und Erregung.

„Von jedem dieser Instrumente werde ich dir jetzt zwei Schläge auf den Arsch geben und du sagst mir was wie schmerzhaft ist und ich werde sie sortieren … womit ich dich später auspeitschen werde ist aber trotzdem mir überlassen“, sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und er nickte, „wo hättest du es gerne, ich lasse dich wählen.“

„Ich will vorerst hier bleiben, stehend, my love.“

Eva nickte und machte ihm die Fußfesseln auf damit er sich umdrehen konnte, um gleich darauf wieder angekettet zu werden.

Gabriel senkte stöhnend den Kopf als seine Frau anfing seinen Hintern zu lockern und die Muskulatur zu durchbluten.

Ja, Eva hatte daheim ein Kissen verdroschen um etwas Gefühl zu bekommen und um die Treffsicherheit zu üben. Nichts war schmerzhafter als nicht zu treffen, wo man sollte … naja und blamieren wollte sie sich auch nicht.

Jedes Schlaginstrument zeigte sie ihm vorher, ließ es sanft über seine Haut streichen, bevor sie zuschlug. Fest, aber nicht zu fest.

Mit der Hand streichelte sie über seinen roten, heißen Arsch und er schnurrte wie eine Katze, so sehr genoss er es. Eva gefiel es ein klein wenig, so viel Unbehagen und Schmerzen zu bereiten, und dennoch so viel Geilheit, Genuss und Trost. Schnell hatten sie eine Wahl getroffen.

Der dicke Rohrstock war der gemeinste und auch der dünne konnte ganz schön fies ziepen.

Aber auch die Siebenschwänzige hatte es in sich. Die flachen Paddles waren ihm die liebsten und auch den Flogger fand er nicht so schlimm.

Seine Wahl würde Eva aber nicht bei ihrer Entscheidung beeinflussen.

 

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden“, murmelte sie und nahm den dünnen Rohrstock in die Hand, bog ihn und ließ ihn durch die Luft zischen. Gabriel spürte den Luftzug und sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an. „Was meinst du? Schlag was vor“

„5?“, sagte er und sie schnaubte belustigt.

„Das wird aber lange dauern, bis wir deine Strafpunkte verringert haben. Ich hab eine Idee.“

Eva ging zum Tisch und holte zwei Würfel …

Ja, sie hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht um Gabriel und sich selbst ein unvergessliches Erlebnis zu machen.

… und ein Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb zweimal die Nummern 1 bis 6 auf.

In die erste Spalte schrieb sie die Instrumente und in die zweite die Anzahl der Schläge, das niedrigste 6, das höchste 16.

Dann ging sie wieder zu Gabriel, löste eine Hand und schob den Tisch näher.

„Du wirst dir deine Strafen selber zusammenstellen. Gut, wir spielen fürs Erste fünf Runden, dein Ziel ist es möglichst keine 6 zu würfeln.“

Gabriel nahm die Würfel und ließ sie rollen und wie es das Schicksal wollte, fing er hoch an.

„Du bist ganz schön mutig und fängst mit dem dicken Rohrstock an“, sie stieß einen anerkennenden leisen Pfiff aus, „aber es sind nur 8 Hiebe.“

„Dann hab ich es hinter mir“, murmelte er.

„Unerlaubtes Sprechen, wir erhöhen auf 10“, grinste sie und er ließ brummend den Kopf fallen.

Fünf schöne Schläge platzierte Eva auf jede Backe und Gabriel  zählte sogar mit, ohne dass sie ihn erinnern musste. Aber … sie wartete, es kam nichts.

„Du hast vergessen dich zu bedanken. Entweder ich fange noch einmal von vorne an oder wir erhöhen auf sechs Runden. Lass mich nicht warten, ansonsten entscheide ich.“

Ungeduldig schlug sie mit dem Stock in ihre Handfläche, als er nichts sagte.

Das war keine leichte Entscheidung, bei einem 6er-Pasch wären das 16 Schläge mit dem dicken Rohrstock. Unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich.

„Eine neue Runde, my love … bitte“, stammelte er und sie gab ihm die Würfel in die Hand.

Das Glück war auf seiner Seite und es war auch nur einmal, daß er kurz aufschrie, weil sie ihm auf die Hand schlug, die er instinktiv auf seinen Arsch gelegt hatte.

"Aua." Ein lautes Stöhnen folgte, als sie ihn mit dem Flogger bearbeitete. Eva musste schmunzeln, sagte dann aber wieder ernst.

"Aua ist kein Safeword. Willst du es verwenden?"

"No, my love", erwiderte er mit einer festen Stimme. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er dass das vorbei war. Er war ja schließlich kein Weichei.

Es schmerzte, aber es war zu ertragen. Gabriel wusste, daß seine Frau nicht zu hart zugeschlagen hatte.

Trotzdem hörte sie nach kurzer Zeit damit auf, denn das Schlagen alleine war keines der Spiele,

die sie lieben würde, das wurde ihr schnell klar.

„My love?“, fragte er überrascht und sie schaute ihm in die Augen, „ich vertrage mehr.“

„Ich weiß und ich verspreche dir es gibt noch ein paar Runden, aber ich habe auch noch andere Sachen mit dir vor. Möglicherweise sehnst du dich dann nach den Schlägen.“

Gabriel wurde dann hinuntergeschickt um Wasser zu holen, was er auch gierig trank.

 

In der Zwischenzeit zündete Eva einige Kerzen an, wovon es mehr als genug gab … schöne massive Kerzenständer und dazu die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum ... Sie legte die Musik von ‚Gregorian‘ in den CD-Player und drehte sie ganz leise, zog die schwarzen langen Vorhänge zu und fühlte sich wie eine richtige Domina. Sie gefiel sich in ihrer Rolle immer besser.

Es erregte sie ungemein, wenn er gefesselt und erwartungsvoll vor ihr lag oder stand.

Aber sie war der Überzeugung, dass sie es bei Dean oder Cas nicht auf diese Weise könnte, dafür fehlte das Vertrauen, die Einigkeit, das Besondere das sie und ihr Mann hatten und sie wollte es auch nicht.

Das war Gabes und ihr Ding, und niemand würde sich dazwischen drängen.  

In Gedanken schmiedete sie bereits ihre nächsten Pläne.  

Ihr Kopfkino hatte 24 Stunden geöffnet und manchmal liefen mehrere Filme parallel und es gab noch so viel zu entdecken, so viel auszuprobieren.

 

„Leg dich auf diese Bank hier.“

Eva besah sich das Gerät näher. An der Seite waren zwei Trägerrohre die mit einer Querstange verbunden waren, zwei Fesseln hingen an Ketten herunter.

Sie drehte an der Kurbel und der Querbalken senkte sich. Heureka.

„Füße hoch“, befahl sie ihm und im Null Komma nichts war er gefesselt.

Seine Hände band sie über seinem Kopf zusammen und drehte an der Kurbel.

Und schon war er so weit in der Luft, dass nur noch seine Schultern das weiche Leder berührten.

Dann entdeckte sie die zweite Kurbel, die natürlich auch ausprobiert wurde.

„Sehr schön“, murmelte Eva zufrieden als sich der Querbalken mit seinen Beinen immer weiter Richtung Kopf bewegte, „liegst du bequem?“

Es sah nicht so aus und Gabriel protestierte still.

„Gut, solltest du auch nicht, entspann dich, denn du kommst hier nicht weg.“

Es war wirklich nicht besonders angenehm für ihn, aber er war froh, dass ein anderer sein Gewicht hielt, in diesem Falle dieses Gerät.

Etwas zappelig wurde er als sie ihm eine Augenbinde umband und er sie in den Schubladen kramen hörte.

Eva hatte vor, heißes Wachs auszuprobieren. Dazu hatte sie sich eine Grabkerze besorgt, denn sie hatte gelesen, dass diese nicht so heiß wurden wie normale Kerzen.

Aus ca. einem Meter Entfernung fing sie an und er zuckte kurz vor Überraschung.

Die Abstände wurden kürzer und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm das sonderlich zu schaffen machte. Es war eher die Anstrengung die ihn heftiger atmen ließ.

Langsam bewegte sie sich immer weiter hinunter bis auf ca. 30 cm.

Es tat nicht weh, fühlte sich gut an. Nur die Überraschung wann und wo der nächste Tropfen landen würde, ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Warm, angenehm my love“, antwortete er und lächelte ein wenig.

„Wie wäre es dann mit ein bißchen Gänsehaut?“

Sie nahm die Kopfspinne und er erschauderte.

Dieses Wechselspiel wiederholte sich einige Male bis er laut aufstöhnte, als sich ein Tropfen Wachs mitten auf seiner Brustwarze verirrte.

_‚Interessant‘_

Dieses Spiel schien auch seinem Penis sehr zu gefallen, denn er produzierte dicken Lusttropfen, die sich über seiner Brust verteilte.

 

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten“, hörte er Eva in sein Ohr flüstern, „entweder du spritzt ab und wirst alles schlucken, oder du wirst dich zurückhalten.“

Gabriel überlegte einen Augenblick. Es machte ihm nichts aus seine Frau zu küssen, nachdem sie sein Sperma geschluckt hatte … aber eine ganze Ladung davon?

Aber er war schon wieder zum Zerreißen gespannt und Eva machte auch keine Anstalten aufzuhören.

„Bitte my love … ich kann es nicht mehr halten, ich … ich muss.“

„Dann mach den Mund auf.“

Eva verrieb einige Lusttropfen und benetzte seine Lippe.

Es schmeckte nicht schlecht, und in dem Zustand in dem er sich bereits befand war fand er es auch verdammt geil. Dennoch forderte er es heraus und warf seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite, wohl wissend aber, dass sie ohnehin nicht nachgeben würde.

Er flehte, stöhnte und wimmerte, dass sie ihn aus dieser Situation befreien möge.

Ein weiterer Tropfen auf seinen Penisschaft, der die Hitze in seinem Körper ansteigen ließ und ihm das Gefühl gab für einen Moment zu fliegen.

Der Schweiß stand ihm auf seiner Stirn und Gabriel versuchte seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen

„Bitte nicht, ich kann nicht“, jammerte er.

„Kannst, oder willst du nicht? Du weißt dass ich ‚ich will nicht‘ nicht akzeptieren werde.

Die Hemmschwelle zu überwinden ist das Schwierigste, ab dem dritten, vierten Mal  ist es normal.

Euch macht es geil zu sehen wenn wir euren Saft schlucken und ihr stellt euch so an. Hast du nicht gesagt, du würdest alles für mich machen? Du hast heute Würmer mit Spinat gegessen, was ist an ein bißchen Sperma so schlimm?“

Ja, da hatte sie recht. Trotzdem hielt er die Luft an und wehrte sich. Sie fand es amüsant.

„Es haben schon mehr Leute versucht Suizid zu begehen und einfach die Luft angehalten, das klappt aber nicht“

 

Seitdem Gabriel ihren gutgemeinten Rat befolgte und Ananas zu seinem Lieblingsobst erklärt hatte schmeckte auch sein Sperma besser, und das war keine Einbildung. Der nächste Vorteil war, dass er nicht rauchte. Wenn Eva da an ihre früheren Liebschaften dachte … sie hatte es immer vermieden, ihr Sperma zu schlucken aber Gabriel …

Zu sagen es wäre ihr Lieblingsgetränk wäre wohl etwas zu weit hergeholt, aber sie liebte es. Nicht immer, aber oft.

Ein weiterer Tropfen, der das Blut in ihm zum Kochen brachte.

Und er spürte, dass Eva es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, all seine intimen Stellen mit Wachs zu dekorieren und ihn damit zum Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Eine Welle der Erregung nach der anderen rollte über ihn hinweg und er wusste, dass er nicht länger durchhalten würde.

Die Reize, die Gabriel durchfluteten. Das fast schon schmerzhafte Ziehen seiner Gelenke, die Gänsehaut, die ihm die Kopfspinne verursachte und das Wachs das jedes Mal eine Explosion in seinem Körper hervorrief brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Kurz bevor er das Gefühl hatte auf der Stelle kommen zu müssen, befreite sie ihm von der Augenbinde.

„Mund auf“, befahl sie ihm und er öffnete ihn ohne Widerrede.

_‚Du kleiner Wicht, das war alles nur Show‘_

Einige Tropfen verirrten sich auf seiner Wange und auf seiner Brust, die sie mit dem Finger aufnahm und ihm in den Mund schob, bevor sie ihre Finger sehr erotisch ableckte.

Er verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht, sah ihr tief in die Augen und schluckte alles hinunter. Respekt.

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder. War das am Ende keine Bestrafung sondern eine Belohnung für dich?“

Eva war verblüfft und stolz auf ihren Mann.

Nachdem er aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit wurde, nahm sie das Messer und kratzte das Wachs von der Haut, was er mit flachem Atem und Argusaugen beobachtete.

„Bitte my love, darf ich auf die Toilette?“, fragte er und sie nickte.

„Aber du wirst dich nicht übergeben!“


	6. Chapter 6

Der Bock war so gebaut, dass sein Arsch exponiert war, während Beine und Arme mit Lederriemen fixiert wurden. Er konnte sich somit kaum bewegen.

Für den Penis war ein größeres Loch vorgesehen, damit er frei hängen und behandelt werden konnte, wenn man mochte.

_‚Ich glaube es kaum, er ist schon wieder steif. Faszinierend‘_

Dann ging sie zu seinem Kopf, zeigte ihm das Lederpaddle, führte es vor seinen Mund und tatsächlich küsste er es, genauso wie ihre Hand. Das verwirrte sie zwar, machte sie aber umso geiler.   

Zehn Hiebe trafen seinen Arsch, nicht so fest, denn es würden noch mehr folgen.

Das Würfeln übernahm Eva aber das Ergebnis teilte sie ihm immer mit. Er zählte und bedankte sich.

_„Braver Sub, bin stolz auf dich‘_

Ab und zu jaulte er, ab und zu kam ein leises Knurren oder Wimmern.

Gabriel hatte keine Ahnung, den wievielten Schlag er insgesamt schon eingesteckt hatte, oder wie viele noch kommen würden.

Aber er war dankbar, dass sie ihm dazwischen immer wieder Zeit gab zu entspannen.

Es kam nicht von ungefähr, dass es dann nicht so schmerzhaft war. Also, gefühlte 0,1% weniger schmerzhaft.

Irgendwann aber kam aber der Zeitpunkt, in dem er sich nicht mehr entspannen konnte.

Sein Arsch tat weh, er hatte verschwitzte Hände und sein Herz raste gefährlich schnell.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht falsch zu zählen, denn sie würde wieder von vorne anfangen und er wusste nicht, ob er das überleben würde.

Tränen traten in seine Augen und er presste seine Hände noch fester in die Stützen der Bank.

 

Ein erregender Schauer erfasste ihn plötzlich, als sie den Griff der Peitsche provozierend durch seine Falte gleiten ließ und er sich dagegen drückte, um mehr zu fühlen, eine willkommene Abwechslung.

„Sei nicht so dreist und erwarte von mir, dass ich dir Lust schenke, du hast du rein gar nichts zu erwarten. Du bist meinem Wohlwollen ausgeliefert und wirst um Orgasmen flehen, manchmal erfolgreich … manchmal vergeblich.“

Nach 40 Hieben war sein Arsch schön gestreift, anders als beim dünnen Rohrstock vorher hinterließ der dicke kräftige Striemen.

Als sie dann auch noch so gemein war, die Oberschenkel und Fußsohlen miteinzubeziehen, wohldosiert aber trotzdem … konnte sich Gabriel nicht mehr halten und ihm entkam ein Wimmern und Jammern und es war kaum mehr zu verstehen was er zählte.

„Keine Sorge, ich mach schon nichts kaputt, kaputter Sub ist schlechter Sub, hab ich nichts mehr zum Spielen.“

Er wünschte sich, dass diese Tortur bald zu Ende sein möge, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er sein Safeword sagen und verbannte es in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes. Es tat weh, tat es wirklich und obwohl er einigermaßen schmerzfest war, brachte auch ihn eine gut durchgezogene Peitsche zum Schreien. Aber er wollte es so und er bereute es nicht.

Seinem Penis ging es wahrscheinlich genauso denn er hatte sich vor Schreck in seine Vorhaut zurückgezogen.

Was war das eigentlich mit dem Lustschmerz? Gabriel fragte sich, wann er endlich kommen würde.

Eva blieb es nicht verborgen, wie sehr ihr Mann kämpfte.

„Welche Farbe Angel?“

„…“

„Gelb, my love“, stammelte er.

Eva legte die Peitsche weg und ging ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer. In der Klinik sah sie sich erst einmal um und wurde auch relativ schnell fündig.

Relativ, weil es für ihn eine Ewigkeit dauerte. Eine Ewigkeit in der er seinen Gedanken überlassen war. Warum war sie gegangen? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht, indem er vielleicht nicht das ertragen hatte, was sie sich wünschte? Hatte er zuviel gejammert? Mehr Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen und er wollte dass sie wiederkam, weitermachte. Er nahm sich fest vor sich zu kontrollieren und sie nicht mehr zu enttäuschen.

Bereits bestrichen mit Gleitgel und hinter dem Rücken vor ihm versteckt machte Eva sich wieder auf den Weg.

Als sie sich hinter ihn stellte und ihm gerade das Stimulationsgerät umbinden wollte, fing er an sich zu entschuldigen.

_‚Verdammt Gabriel! Hör doch mit dem Quatsch auf‘_

Eva brauchte einen Moment, biss sich auf die Lippe um die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken.

Sonst war sie immer diejenige die ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte, in ihrem Spiel musste sie die Starke sein, was ihr oft gar nicht so leicht fiel.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Am liebsten wollte sie abbrechen.

_‚Nein Eva, reiß dich zusammen‘_

Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke, legte ihren Daumen unter sein Kinn und sah ihm in die Augen.

Es gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz, Gabriel so aufgelöst zu sehen.

„Bitte mach weiter, my love.“

Als sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte und ihm in die Augen sah entdeckte er so viel Liebe und Wärme und er wusste, dass er sie nicht enttäuscht hatte. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, diese Geste alleine ließ alle Anspannungen von ihm abfallen und ihm kam sogar ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen.

Andererseits hasste er sich in diesem Moment dafür. Dafür, dass er Eva in diese Situation gebracht hatte, denn er sah, dass es ihr auch nicht besonders gut dabei ging.

Eva war so traurig aber gleichzeitig so glücklich.

Nicht der Teil, wo sie ihm Schmerzen zufügte, aber dieses Gefühl, er würde alles für sie tun.

In diesen Momenten liebte sie ihn noch ein wenig mehr.

Weil er es für sie aushielt. Weil er ihr vertraute, weil er ihr gehörte.

Eva küsste ihn auf die Stirn und machte dort weiter wo sie aufgehört hatte.

 

Als Gabriel berührt wurde, schoss sofort das Blut wieder abwärts und Eva schloss die Manschette um seinen Penis, stülpte ihm ein Kondom über und als er auch noch etwas in seinem Arsch fühlte, das seinen Weg suchte und leichte Vibrationen verursachte, konnte er nicht an sich halten und stöhnte vor Lust und Wohlwollen.

„Ja, so gefällst du mir schon viel besser. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir das Zählen schwer fällt, aber ich will es hören“, sagte sie und legte beide Hände auf seine geschundene Haut, was ihm ein Brennen verursachte und er musste sich einen Moment sammeln um sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren.

„Du bist ja richtig nass geschwitzt, dabei habe ich doch die ganze Arbeit gemacht.

Aber du hältst dich sehr gut, ich bin stolz auf dich.“

„Danke my love.“

Eva merkte den Unterschied zu dem gezwungenen Danke.

Er war jeder Faser seines Körpers dankbar. Welch ein Gefühl!

Und deshalb stellte sie neue Regeln auf. „Du brauchst dich nicht jedes Mal extra zu bedanken, ich möchte nur, dass du jeweils zählst bis das Dutzend voll ist. Dann hast du dich aber zu bedanken.

Solltest du zu viel schreien oder mir behagt sonst etwas nicht beginnen wir wieder bei Eins“

Gabe hielt sich gut, alle Instrumente wurden ausprobiert, aber anders als vorher trafen dabei die Hiebe, Schultern, Oberarme, Fußsohlen, Schenkel und jeden anderen geeigneten Teil seines Körpers. Seine Angst hat sich verstärkt, obwohl sie ihn nur einmal neu zählen ließ.

Aber auch seine Erregung mischte sich dazu und diese Lust spürte auch Eva.

Sein Körper steckte die Schläge gut weg, die Striemen waren sichtbar, aber in ein paar Tagen würde nichts mehr daran erinnern. Eva war zufrieden damit, wie sie ihr Ding gemacht hatte, obwohl es ihr nicht leicht gefallen war. Sie hat sicherlich mehr gelitten als Gabriel. Es war kein körperlicher Schmerz, sondern ein seelischer.

Plötzlich ein Schmerzensschrei, schlimmer als ein Baby dem man die Milch weggenommen hatte.

Eva legte die Peitsche weg und ging zu seinem Kopf, stellte sich vor ihn und befahl.

„Lecken, wenn du das gut machst, werde ich dir den Rest der Schläge ersparen.“

Gabriel machte seine Sache bestens und nach kurzer Zeit hörte sie die Engelein singen, einige Sekunden später hatte Gabe einen unglaublichen Orgasmus der ihn lange beben und zucken ließ.

Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und er rang nach Luft.

Gabriel konnte sich nicht helfen, aber ihm liefen schon wieder Tränen über die Wange.

Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen musste.

Denn für Eva war es wichtig, dass er seine Gefühle zuließ. Auch wenn er sich im Alltag immer stark geben musste, in diesen Momenten war er froh und dankbar, dass er sich schwach zeigen durfte.

Natürlich freute es Eva, dass er gekommen war, aber …

 

„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu kommen?“

Sie hockte sich vor ihn und er sah sie mit diesem lustverschleierten Blick an von dem sie wusste, dass er noch nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt war.

„Das kann ich so nicht durchgehen lassen.“

Gabe war wieder in Alarm als sie den dünnen Rohrstock probehalber knapp an seinem Hintern durch die Luft pfeifen ließ. Er spürte den Luftzug, hörte das Pfeifen und versteifte sich komplett.

Eva legte den Stock weg und gönnte ihm ein paar Minuten Ruhe. Sie hatte eine viel bessere Idee.

Mit einem Handschuh bewaffnet trug sie die Salbe sehr sparsam auf die heiße, rote Fläche auf, da sie schon einiges darüber gelesen hatte und nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

„Das tut gut, danke my love“, schnurrte er glücklich.

_‚Oh mein Lieber freu dich nicht zu früh‘_

Eine gute Minute war nichts zu hören, dann fing er an zu jammern.

_‚Verdammte Scheiße‘_

„Ah, das brennt!“

Er zog und zerrte an den Fesseln denn das brennende Gefühl das er spürte war fast noch schlimmer als die Schläge.

„Was … oh Gott, was ist das?“

„Rheumasalbe“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er winselte wie ein getretener Hund.

 

Verschwitzt, erschöpft aber glücklich kniete er eine viertel Stunde später auf dem Boden.

Das Brennen war vorbei und er genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das Gefühl, als ihm seine Frau durch die Haare streichelte. Etwas enttäuscht seufzte er, als ihm Eva mitteilte, dass sie zwar noch einige Strafen auf Lager hätte, aber die Zeit nicht reichen würde.  

Dann reichte sie ihm eine Wasserflasche und er trank gierig.

Sein Magen knurrte, aber das war Nebensache. Er war ausgelaugt aber das Adrenalin rauschte noch immer durch seinen Körper und er wollte mehr. Wollte nicht, dass sie aufhörte. Es war wie im Rausch.

 

„Andrea!“

Lächelnd hob Eva ab als ihr Handy läutete. Neugierig reckte Gabe den Kopf, aber er konnte nicht hören, was die beiden Frauen zu besprechen hatten.

„Ich will dass du mir ein schönes heißes Bad einlaufen lässt. Ich komme in fünf Minuten“, befahl sie ihm und sah ihm und seinem roten Hintern nach.

„Ich hoffe es ist zu deiner Zufriedenheit, my love.“

Er hatte einige Teelichter in einem der Schränke gefunden und am Wannenrand aufgestellt.

Das Wasser hatte eine angenehme Temperatur und schäumte.

„Gut, warte draußen, bis ich dich rufe.“

Etwas enttäuscht ging er wieder nach draußen und schloss die Türe, hätte ihr doch zu gerne zugesehen.

Nachdem es sich Eva in der Wanne bequem gemacht hatte rief sie ihn wieder und ließ sich den Rücken massieren. Er saß auf dem kalten Wannenrand, was seinem geschundenen Hintern wohl tat, und durfte seine Frau berühren. Gabriel war glücklich.

„Das gefällt dir wohl?“

Leicht schnippte Eva gegen seinen harten Penis und erntete ein Knurren.

„Du sollst mich nicht anglotzen, das steht dir nicht zu!“

„Tut mir leid, my love, aber du bist so wunderschön“, murmelte er und seufzte enttäuscht.

Zu gerne hätte er sich jetzt zu ihr in die Wanne gesetzt, ihren Körper an seinem gespürt.

Die Nähe zueinander genossen und einfach seine Gedanken schweifen lassen.

Aber er durfte ihr die Haare waschen und das machte er zärtlich und mit viel Hingabe.

Eine kleine Freude wollte sie ihm aber dennoch bereiten, also durfte er sie abtrocknen und danach selber in die Wanne steigen.

„Ich komme in 15 Minuten wieder, wenn das Bad nicht ordentlich ist, schläfst du heute

Nacht im Käfig!“

 

Eva ging in die Küche und zauberte ein paar belegte Brote. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger und wollte gar nicht daran denken wie tief der Magen ihres Mannes in den Kniekehlen hing.

Schmunzelnd dachte sie an das Telefonat mit Andrea. Sie musste den Fahrdienst ihrer Tochter übernehmen und konnte nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt hier sein.

 

Dann schlich sie sich ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie das Tablett auf den Nachttisch stellte.

„Gut gemacht, der Käfig bleibt dir heut erspart, du darfst auf dem Fußboden schlafen.“

Auf Knien empfing er sie wieder und sie zog leicht am Halsband.

„Steh auf. Wie geht es deinem Hintern?“

Mit beiden Händen griff sie fest zu bis er etwas schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte.

„Er brennt ein wenig, my love.“

„Gut, dann habe ich ja genau das richtige für dich, folge mir ins Schlafzimmer und du wirst kriechen.“

Es waren nur ein paar Schritte, aber als er ihr auf allen Vieren folgte musste sie sich das Grinsen verbeißen. Sie liebte diesen Mann so sehr.  

„Steh auf!“

Eva zog wieder leicht am Halsband, griff in seinen Nacken und öffnete es.

Gabriel packte sie an den Handgelenken und sie hielt kurz inne.

„Danke my love und ich finde es schade, dass es schon vorbei ist …“

Langsam ließ er seine Hände wieder sinken und Eva nickte ihm zu.

 

„Leg dich bitte auf den Bauch, ich habe eine Salbe.“

Kreischend robbte er sich zur Seite und hob die Hände in Abwehr, als sie ihn auf das Bett schubste.

„Bleib bloß weg von mir mit dem Teufelszeug!“

Als er dann las, dass es sich wirklich um eine Wund- und Heilsalbe handelte seufzte er erleichtert und legte sich hin.

Jede Stelle die sie eincremte küsste sie vorher sanft und hörte Gabriel wohlig schnurren.

Nachdem sich beide mit Essen und Getränken gestärkt hatten hielt Eva ihren Mann in den Armen und streichelte liebevoll durch seine Haare. Ihr Fuß lag über seinem Oberschenkel und sie genossen still die Nähe zueinander.

„Du sahst so verdammt rattenscharf aus heute“, raunte er und küsste ihre Hand.

„Nur für dich“, flüsterte sie und ein Schauer der Zufriedenheit jagte durch seinen Körper.

„Da du es jetzt erlebt hast, was hältst du vom Auspeitschen?“

Diese Frage lag ihr schon viel zu lange auf der Zunge.

„An ein paar Hiebe ab und zu könnte ich mich gewöhnen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag die anderen Sachen mehr, die du mit mir machst“, antwortete er nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens.

Eva atmete aus und Gabriel hörte den tonnenschweren Stein, der ihr vom Herzen fiel.

„Aber danke, dass du es für mich ausprobiert hast.“

„Ich würde alles für dich tun. Ich liebe dich.“

„Was hat eigentlich Andrea gewollt?“

„Sie hat gemeint, wenn ich dich morgen auch noch mal als meinen Sklaven benutzen möchte, überlässt sie uns das Haus bis am Abend.“

Stürmisch drehte er sich um und begrub seine Frau unter sich.

„Warte. Ehrlich? Von meiner Seite spricht absolut nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil ich freue mich.“

„Das will ich auch hoffen, schließlich müssen wir noch eine Menge an Strafen abarbeiten.“

Gierig küssend rollten sie sich auf dem Bett, die Schmerzen an seinem Arsch waren schon längst wieder vergessen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr“, raunte er und küsste Eva auf die Stirn.

„Jetzt wird aber geschlafen, wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag … ach übrigens,  es waren nicht wirklich Spinat und Würmer in deinem Shake.“

Gabriel kitzelte sie so stark, dass ihr erneut die Luft wegblieb.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt und ausgepowert schliefen beide fast auf der Stelle ein.


	7. Chapter 7

„Guten Morgen, my love, ich hoffe du hattest eine erholsame Nacht.“

Eva blinzelte einige Male und Gabriel reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee.

Kniend neben dem Bett, nackt nur mit seinem Halsband.

Am liebsten wollte sie ihn küssen, fing sich aber wieder.

„Der ist ja schon kalt“, bemerkte sie und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, „willst du mir damit andeuten, dass kalter Kaffee schön macht?“

„Nein, es tut mir leid, noch schöner ist kaum möglich“, stammelte er und senkte den Blick.

„Ach hör mit der Schleimerei auf und geh ins Bad, das wird heute das letzte Mal sein, dass du dich selber entleeren darfst, damit meine ich nicht dass du es dir selber besorgst, dann warte auf mich in der Klinik.“

Als er nicht gleich gehorchte und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte gab sie ihm einen kleinen Schubs.

Auf der einen Seite war Gabriel begeistert als er darüber nachdachte, was das letzte Mal auf dem Stuhl passiert war.

Auf der anderen Seite war das jetzt eine andere Situation und er beschloss, einfach nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken und es auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel ging sie in die Klinik und musste sich das Grinsen verbeißen.

 

Gabe saß auf der Liege und ließ die Beine baumeln.

_‚Das macht er absichtlich um mich zu provozieren‘_

„Das ist aber nicht der Platz an dem du mich begrüßen solltest“, fauchte sie und ließ die Gerte auf seinen Oberschenkel klatschen.

Sofort rutschte er auf die Knie, küsste kurz die Schuhe und  wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

Gabriel hasste es wenn sie die Gerte an seinen Oberschenkeln ausprobierte, denn es tat mehr weh als auf dem Hintern.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Für Eva gab es nichts Aufregenderes als den Körper ihres Mannes zu entdecken. Und Gabriel gefiel sich in seiner Rolle

Aber ihr machte es Spaß, also hatte er das hinzunehmen.

„Mir ist gestern schon etwas aufgefallen, dass ich so nicht hinnehmen kann, setz dich auf den Stuhl“, befahl sie ihm sanft, „wie solltest du dich in meiner Gegenwart präsentieren?“

Gabriel schluckte, als er die Pinzette in ihrer Hand sah und schrie kurz auf, als sie ihm ein Schamhaar auszupfte.

Instinktiv legte er seine Hand auf die verwundete Stelle und sie schlug leicht mit der Gerte darauf.

„Ich warte.“

Das nächste Haar folgte.

„Der Streifen darf stehenbleiben und alles andere sollte glatt sein“, brummte er.

„Und da du es anscheinend nicht selber kannst werde ich das für dich erledigen.“

„Ja my love“, murmelte er und rollte mit den Augen als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

„Mach das noch einmal und du wirst den Rasierschaum auflecken!“

Gabriel fügte sich, denn er genoss es von ihr rasiert zu werden.

Es war ein prickelndes Gefühl über die weiche Haut zu lecken und geleckt zu werden, und ab und zu machten sie es sich auch gegenseitig.

„Wenn dein Schwanz nicht innerhalb einer halben Minute wieder schlaff wird, hole ich das Wachs.“

Ein erschrockener Blick, ein verhaltenes Jammern aber das half alles nichts.

„Bitte nicht, bitte kein Wachs!“

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Eva, wie sich sein Blick an die Decke heftete und er krampfhaft versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Gabriel hielt sogar die Luft an und erstaunlicherweise funktionierte es sogar, jedenfalls so lange bis sie sanft wieder darüberstGabe.

Eva bewunderte seine mittlerweile gute Körperbeherrschung … gut, sie hatte einen Großteil dazu beigetragen … aber trotzdem.

_‚Fuck‘_

„Schade, es hätte fast geklappt.“

 

Nachdem sie das Wachs in der Mikrowelle gewärmt hatte stand sie wieder vor ihm.

„Und jetzt will ich keinen Mucks von dir hören!“

Einige Augenblicke später hatte er einen Knebel im Mund und seine Hände und Füße waren gefesselt.

Sechs Mal riss sie die gewachsten Streifen von seiner Haut und er zuckte, stöhnte, wimmerte und ballte seine Hände krampfhaft zu Fäusten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen aber er ertrug es geduldig.

Seinem Penis schien die Prozedur mehr zu gefallen als seinem Besitzer denn er reckte sich freudig in die Luft und lechzte nach mehr, blieb aber unberührt.

„Tapfer, ich bin stolz auf dich.“

Gabriel wurde wieder befreit und atmete erleichtert durch. Die Haut brannte aber ihre Worte machten alles wieder gut.

„Dafür hast du dir auch eine kleine Belohnung verdient.“

Nachdem sie einige Male über seine geschundene Haut geleckt hatte, bekam er eine beruhigende Salbe und bedankte sich mit roten Wangen.

 

Aufgeregtes Leuchten dann in seinen Augen, als der Metallständer und die Utensilien für einen Einlauf dicht an ihn herangeschoben wurden.

Gabriel liebte alles was mit seinem Arsch zu tun hatte, so wie Eva, also … mit seinem Arsch.

Gabe versuchte das anfängliche Gefühl so lange wie möglich zu genießen, denn nach einigen Minuten setzten einige Krämpfe ein, die Eva aber geschickt wegmassierte.

Nachdem das auch nichts mehr half schickte sie ihren Mann einen Stock tiefer um etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Keuchend und schnaufend stieg er die Treppe hinunter und dann wieder hinauf. Sah, dass Eva auf der Treppe stand und ihn mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.

Er war froh dass er wenigstens zugestöpselt war, denn er hätte es ansonsten nicht halten können.

Jetzt folgte ein Schritt den Eva austesten musste. Schließlich ging es ja um Grenzen, und Gabe wollte das so und sie wollte wissen, wie weit sie gehen konnte.

Sich wieder hinzusetzen war nicht einfach für Gabriel und er wartete gespannt was sie jetzt vorhätte.

Das Wasser in seinem Darm gluckerte unaufhörlich und er hatte bereits einige Schweißperlen von der Anstrengung auf der Stirn.

Er hatte sich noch nie so voll gefühlt. Und warum verdammt musste er sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzen und durfte nicht auf die Toilette?

Ein erneuter Krampf setzte ein, der ihn schmerzvoll sein Gesicht verziehen ließ.

Evas Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie die Metallschale unter dem Sitz herauszog und ihn aufforderte, sich zu entleeren. Ihre Hand hatte sie am Plug, aber zog ihn nicht heraus.

Beide hatten so etwas noch nie gemacht, denn diese kurze Privatsphäre war selbstredend.

Augenblicke des Schweigens folgten indem sie sein Gesicht genau studierte.

Mittlerweile hatte es einen Rotton angenommen und er schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

Seine Brust hob sich schneller und Eva konnte fast seinen rasenden Herzschlag spüren.

Die seelische Qual, Pein und Scham hatte die körperliche verdrängt.

Sie wartete geduldig und ließ ihm Zeit, schaute ihn nur an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

 

Gabriel dachte, er hätte sich verhört, aber seine Frau meinte das wirklich ernst und hatte quasi den Finger am Abzug.

Ja, er hatte bereits Schmerzen, aber um dem zu entkommen, würde er auch noch länger durchhalten.

Für einen Moment blieb ihm das Herz stehen bevor es in dreifachem Tempo zu schlagen begann.

Er konnte das nicht und er wollte das nicht.

Sein Schwanz hatte sich ebenfalls ängstlich zurückgezogen und baumelte lustlos und traurig zwischen seinen Beinen.

Der nächste Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er begann sich zu winden. Schwer atmend stahlen sich Tränen der Verzweiflung und Scham aus seinen Augen.

„Bitte, my love, verlang das nicht von mir!“

„…“

„Ich akzeptiere es. Geh.“

Eva war ihm nicht böse und sie war auch nicht enttäuscht.

Empathie schmälert Dominanz nicht … ihr Motto.

Gabriel wurde klar, dass ihn seine Frau nur testen wollte. Trotzdem. Er hatte versagt.

Kleinlaut kam er wieder und setzte sich.

Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren und nach dem zweiten Durchgang ging er wieder und danach fand er sich kniend in der Folterkammer ein.

 

Die nächsten Werkzeuge lagen am Tisch  und ehe er sich zusammenreimen konnte was ihn erwarten würde, kniete er und sie hatte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden.  

Dann wurde eine Kette in die Öse seines Halsbandes eingehängt, nach hinten gedreht, sein Kopf an den Haaren ein Stück nach unten gezogen und mit dem Anal Hook verbunden dem sie ihm einige Augenblicke vorher tief in den Hintern geschoben hatte.

Wenn er jetzt den Kopf wieder nach vorne bewegen wollte, grub sich der Anal Hook tiefer, bzw. höher in seinen Arsch. Eva stellte sich über ihn und wartete. Sofort, besser gesagt einigen Augenblicken des Jammerns später streckte er seine Zunge heraus und wollte

die Tätigkeit aufnehmen.

Ein Schlag mit der Gerte auf seinen Oberarm ließ ihn kurz zusammenzucken.

„Habe ich dir das erlaubt?“

Sie ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück, damit er sich auch ein wenig anstrengen musste.

„Jetzt darfst du, wenn du mich schön darum bittest“, schmunzelte sie.

„Bitte my love“, krächzte er.

„Bitte was, formuliere einen anständigen Satz“, fauchte sie und ließ die Gerte erneut klatschen.

„Bitte, darf ich dich lecken, ich will dich riechen und schmecken.“

„Warum verziehst du dann das Gesicht, das sollte eine Ehre für dich sein“,

Die Gerte küsste erneut seinen Oberarm.

„Ist es auch, es liegt nicht an dir, verzeih mir“, brummte er und hob ganz leicht seinen Kopf, damit er das Paradies erreichen konnte und Eva genoss seine geschickte Zunge die sie sanft liebkoste.

Sie vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren und drückte seinen Kopf fester dorthin wo sie ihn spüren wollte. Der Mann wusste genau was er machen musste um sie fast um den Verstand zu bringen.

Eva verlor sich in ihren Gefühlen. Alles Denken war nur in diesem einen Bereich zwischen ihren Beinen. Sein kratziger Bart rieb an ihren Seiten und verursachte immer neue Gänsehaut.

Kurze Zeit später vermischten sich ihr lustvolles und sein qualvolles Stöhnen und endeten in ihrem Orgasmus.

„Danke my love.“

 

Damit meinte er nicht nur, dass sie ihn von den Ketten befreite, sondern auch was er machen konnte. Er liebte es und kostete jede Sekunde davon aus, wenn er sie verwöhnen durfte.

Der Geruch und Geschmack brachten seinen Schwanz zwar fast zum Platzen, aber die Gefühle die ihn dabei durchströmten waren alles wert.

Für einen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick  in ihre Augen. Diese strahlten und drückten so viel aus, dass Worte nicht sagen konnten. Und was Eva in ihrem Spiel auch nicht sagen würde.

Das war auch der Grund, warum er ihr selten in die Augen sehen durfte.

Gabriel mag sein Herz auf seiner Zunge haben. Aber seine Frau trug es in ihren Augen.

Ein Blick war genug und er fühlte sich zufrieden, sicher, geliebt, zu Hause.

Er war sehr glücklich darüber, dass nicht nur er diese Zeit genoss, wenn sie spielten. Das war sehr wichtig für ihn.

Gerade erst seine Gedanken beendet, fand er sich im nächsten Moment mit verbundenen Augen in einer aufrechten Position wieder.

Ihr warmer Atem streifte seine Haut, ließ ihn schaudern und zufrieden knurren. 

Eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen bildete sich, als sie seinen Körper mit einer Feder verwöhnte.

Seine Ohren, seinen Nacken, über seine Schultern und Arme.

Gabriel schloss seine Augen hinter der Augenbinde und genoss schnurrend die sanften Wellen, die durch seinen Körper flossen, bis er stöhnte und mit zitternden Beinen nach mehr verlangte.

Da ihre Fingernägel nicht so lang waren hatte sie ein nettes Spielzeug gefunden, es war eine Art Gartenkralle mit der sie sanft über seine Haut kratzte. Eva wollte keine Striemen an seinem schönen Körper. Das nächste wurde dann doch etwas schmerzhafter als sie das Nervenrad an ihm ausprobierte. Gabriel biss die Zähne zusammen als die spitzen Zacken rund um seine Brustwarzen und die anderen empfindlichen Teile seines Körpers spürte.

„Leg dich auf die Bank, Seitenlage.“

Zeit das Reizstromgerät auszutesten.

Nachdem sie den Metallstab mit einem Kondom und Gleitgel versehen hatte schob sie ihn auch schon hinein, was Gabriel mit einem tiefen Stöhnen quittierte.

„Sag mir was du spürst“, schmunzelte sie und drehte nacheinander den Regler höher.

Bei der sechsten Stufe schrie er auf und Eva schüttelte den Kopf: „Es gibt noch vier weitere.“

„Bitte nicht … oh Gott bitte Gnade my love“, wimmerte er.

Nachdem sie wieder auf die niedrigste Stufe geschaltet hatte, begann er lustvoll zu stöhnen.

Eva legte den Strap-On vor ihm hin und mit leuchtenden Augen leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Ich werde dir nun zehn Fragen stellen. Beantwortest du sieben davon richtig ist das hier“, und sie deutete auf sein Lieblingsspielzeug, „deine Belohnung. Liegst du daneben, wirst du das Ding in deinem Arsch noch länger spüren und es bleibt nicht auf dieser Stufe.“

Zum Beweis drehte sie noch einmal kurz auf die sechste, worauf er schmerzverzerrt nickte.

Eva nahm einen Zettel zur Hand und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Sie hatte nach einigen allgemeinen Fragen gesucht und er machte einen ziemlich guten Job.

„Letzte Frage ... letzte Chance“, sagte sie und er seufzte.

Nun, und es wäre zu einfach, wenn diese Frage leicht zu beantworten wäre.

„Welches Tier hat die Knochen außen und das Fleisch innen?“

„Eine Schnecke, wenn sie in ihr Haus kriecht“, antwortete er prompt und lächelte.

„Einen halben Punkt für deine Antwort, aber wenn die Schnecke aus dem Haus kommt, ist das Fleisch auch draußen“, grinste sie und drehte wieder auf.

„Schade, aber du warst nicht schlecht, wie wäre es wenn du runter gehst und uns eine Pizza bestellst?“

 

„Ich … auch?“, fragte er vorsichtig als Eva ihn von den Fesseln befreite und nickte.

Worauf er sich hinkniete und sich bedankte bevor er aus der Türe ging, mit einem kleinen Jaulen, denn sie drehte einfach den Regler wieder auf. Genauso machte sie es als er telefonierte und er musste sich gehörig zusammenreißen. Jedenfalls Eva hatte ihren Spaß dabei.

„Komm ins Schlafzimmer“, schrie sie und legte seine und ihre Kleidung auf das Bett.

Eva war immer die erotische und die berührbare, außer wenn sie in ihrem Spiel waren.

Die Kühle, Unnahbare, Harte konnte sie aber genauso sein so wie es Gabe gefiel …

Sex hatten sie nie, dH. nicht direkt … aber das Spiel mit Erotik gehörte für sie immer dazu.

„Zieh dich um, so kannst du dem Pizzaboten nicht die Tür aufmachen und dann darfst du wieder Honey zu mir sagen“, schmunzelte sie und griff an seinen Hals um das Band zu lösen.

 

„Danke Honey, ich liebe dich und kannst du bitte das Ding aus mir entfernen, das macht mich wahnsinnig!“

Eva lachte, aber zuerst stellte sie es noch einmal hoch.

„Was soll das?“, kreischte er.

„Du hast einen Steifen, was soll der Mann von dir denken? Ich helfe dir doch nur.“

„Bringt rein gar nichts, wenn ich dich so ansehe“, knurrte Gabriel und öffnete ihre Verschnürung, „du bist so wunderschön“, er küsste ihren Hals, „und sexy“, seine Lippen wanderten zu meinen Brüsten, „und …“

‚Ding Ding‘

Der Pizzabote war schneller. Beide zogen sich rasch um und wenige Augenblicke später saßen sie am Tisch und verschlangen gierig das Essen.

Gabriel stand auf und begann ihren Nacken zu massieren, verteilte kleine Küsschen auf ihren Hals und ließ sie wohlig schnurren.

„Hast du die Absicht deinen halben Punkt aufzuholen?“

„Du kennst mich ziemlich gut.“

„Ich will dich nackt auf dem Bett, ich komme gleich.“

Schnell verschwand sie in der Folterkammer, holte den Strap-On und ein kleines Souvenir, bevor sie sich einige Augenblicke später Schicht für Schicht langsam vor ihm auszog.

„Rutsch rüber auf das Latexbett.“

Nachdem Eva etwas Massageöl auf dem Bett verteilt hatte, wälzte sich Gabe und Eva machte Grunzgeräusche.

„Weißt du was das ist?“

Sie legte die Spreizstange zwischen seine Beine und fesselte seine Knöchel.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Eva kroch lasziv an seinen Beinen hoch um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu verwickeln. Wie hatte ihr das gefehlt …

Beim Hinunterrutschen küsste sie kurz seinen nassen Penis und stellte sich dann an das Ende des Bettes.

Eva nahm seine Knöchel in ihre Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Dreh dich um!“

Mit etwas Schwung drehte sie ihn um, zog ihn an den Beinen bis ans Ende des Bettes, rutschte toll mit dem Öl, packte ihn um den Bauch sodass er auf allen Vieren vor ihr stand und drang in einer fließenden Bewegung tief in ihn ein.

Es geschah alles in so kurzer Zeit, dass Gabriel vergessen hatte zu atmen.

„Alles ok?“, fragte sie während er noch nach Luft schnappte.

„Das ist der nächste Einkauf“, murmelte er und nickte begeistert.

Eva beugte sich vor, schlang ihren Arm um Gabriels Schlüsselbein und hob ihn hoch bis sich ihre Körper berührten.

Ein wunderbares Gefühl ereilte Eva und sie stöhnte in wilder Ekstase.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, flüsterte er zwischen Keuchen und Stöhnen.

Der Orgasmus ließ sie beide erschaudern und sie sanken erschöpft in die Matratze. Kichernd und lachend.

Nachdem sie die letzten Spuren entfernt und aufgeräumt hatten, machten sie es sich auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher gemütlich, bis Andrea kam.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Für Eva gab es nichts Aufregenderes als den Körper ihres Mannes zu entdecken. Und Gabriel gefiel sich in seiner Rolle


End file.
